


La demande d'un père

by Alixe



Series: Partenaires de confiance [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reconciliation, Relations familiales
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixe/pseuds/Alixe
Summary: Gabriel demande à revoir Adrien, vingt ans après leur dernière rencontre. Vont-ils arriver à oublier les oppositions passées ? L'ancien Papillon pourra-t-il accepter d'avoir l'ancienne Ladybug sous son toit ?
Relationships: Famile - Relationship
Series: Partenaires de confiance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715491
Kudos: 2





	1. La pierre angulaire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers sont issus de Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir, création de Thomas Astruc. Cette histoire est une fanfiction et ne peut faire l'objet d'une transaction commerciale.
> 
> Ce texte fait suite à "Partenaires de confiance" et "La fille de la photo".
> 
> J'ai écrit cette histoire avant de terminer de visionner la saison 3. Les révélations des derniers épisodes ne sont donc pas pris en compte.
> 
> Merci à Fenice pour sa relective attentive et folle_angela pour son illustration.

**I - Pierre angulaire**

* * *

Quand la sonnette retentit, Marinette sursauta et se piqua avec l'épingle avec laquelle elle était en train de confectionner un drapé. Elle se mit vivement en route vers le hall d'entrée, tendant l'oreille pour vérifier que son visiteur surprise n'avait pas réveillé Émilie, sa benjamine de dix-huit mois. Elle faillit trébucher sur le chien Plagg, mais réussit à éviter la chute et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, son pique-épingle toujours autour du poignet et un mètre de couturière autour du cou, Marinette tira le battant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Nathalie, l'épouse de Gabriel Agreste. Alors qu'elle restait stupéfaite, sa visiteuse lui dit d'une voix monocorde :

— Bonjour, Marinette.

— Bon… bonjour, Nathalie. Enfin, je veux dire Ma... Madame Agreste.

— Nathalie me convient très bien. Puis-je entrer ?

— Oui, oui, bien entendu.

Marinette s'effaça pour laisser passer la belle-mère d'Adrien. Elle songea avec consternation au chaos qui régnait dans le salon. Elle s'était promis de tout ranger pendant la sieste de la petite mais elle avait oublié et était partie mettre en œuvre sa dernière idée dans son atelier.

— Pardonnez-moi pour le désordre, fit-elle en introduisant Nathalie dans la pièce. Les enfants, vous savez ce que c'est !

_Mais que je suis bête !_ songea Marinette en slalomant entre le puzzle de Benoît et les dessins d'Amandine. _Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant._ Elle inspira pour retrouver son calme.

— Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ? dit-elle par politesse.

— Volontiers, répondit la visiteuse.

_Elle a l'intention de rester un moment !_ paniqua Marinette, en invitant d'un geste Nathalie à s'asseoir. Elle-même se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte pour faire chauffer de l'eau, tout en calculant le temps qu'il lui restait avant le réveil d'Émilie.

Quelques minutes et une tasse ébréchée plus tard, Marinette posa un plateau sur la table basse. Elle se souvint à la dernière minute que sa mère lui avait apporté des gâteaux secs deux jours auparavant. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, Nathalie avait pris l'album de photos qui se trouvait sur la table basse et l'avait feuilleté avec attention.

— Benoît, Amandine et Émilie sont magnifiques, commenta-t-elle

D'accord, tu connais le nom de mes enfants et tu es venue en paix, analysa Marinette. Mais tu as choisi un moment où Adrien n'est pas là. Tu as quelque chose à demander qu'il pourrait refuser.

— Êtes-vous à Paris pour longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, sachant que le célèbre styliste vivait dans le Sud-Ouest de la France depuis quelques années.

— Je repars demain matin, la renseigna Nathalie. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

— Nous avons encore une demi-heure avant qu'Émilie se réveille.

_J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas que je dis ça pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit être partie d'ici trente minutes !_

— Vous pourrez éventuellement faire sa connaissance, ajouta-t-elle pour ne pas être impolie.

— Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, assura Nathalie, et Marinette eut l'impression que c'était sincère.

Marinette fit le service puis s'assit. Elle examina sa visiteuse. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux, et cela lui allait bien. Elle portait une robe colorée très seyante. Rien à voir avec ses anciens tailleurs pantalon qui gommaient ses formes et mettaient en avant son professionnalisme.

— Vous êtes maintenant installée à Bordeaux, lança Marinette pour amorcer la conversation.

— Plus exactement dans les faubourgs de Libourne, précisa Nathalie. Nous ne sommes pas très loin de toutes les commodités de la ville mais avons un grand terrain et une vue magnifique sur les vignes.

— Ça doit être agréable.

— J'apprécie cette nouvelle vie, convint Nathalie.

— Vous étiez originaire de Paris ? demanda Marinette avec curiosité.

— Non, d'un petit village dans les Vosges. Le climat est bien plus clément à Libourne.

— J'imagine, réagit Marinette. Avez encore de la famille là-bas ?

— Non, plus du tout. De votre côté, vos parents vont bien ?

— Oui, très bien. Ma mère m'aide beaucoup avec les enfants.

— Benoît est rentré au cours préparatoire, cette année, souligna Nathalie. Le passage à la primaire n'a pas été trop difficile pour lui ?

— Il est très content d'apprendre à lire. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a du mal avec la discipline de l'école. Il trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de récréations.

Marinette s'abstint de préciser qu'Adrien, avec l'humour ravageur qui le caractérisait, avait surnommé leur aîné _Cataclysme_ , dès sa première nuit à la maison. Malheureusement, les capacités motrices de l'enfant, alliées à sa curiosité et son esprit d'aventure n'avaient pas fait mentir son surnom.

— Et la petite Amandine ? Apprécie-t-elle la maternelle ?

— Oui, beaucoup. Elle aime dessiner et trouve qu'il y a des jeux bien plus intéressants qu'ici.

— Tout se passe bien, je vois.

— Oui, nous avons de la chance. Ils sont en excellente santé et ne posent pas de problèmes particuliers.

— Je suis admirative quand je vois le succès de votre entreprise, alors que vous êtes la mère de trois jeunes enfants.

_Ce n'est pas ton mari qui a facilité mes débuts_ , songea Marinette. Ses pensées durent transparaître sur son visage car Nathalie baissa les yeux et dit :

— Je suis consciente qu'il y a pu y avoir des malentendus malheureux il y a quelques années. Je conçois que vous puissiez en éprouver de l'amertume. Mais le temps passe, et les gens évoluent. Ils vieillissent et voient les choses avec plus de recul. De hâte aussi, car ils savent que le temps leur est compté.

Nathalie fit une pause et Marinette garda le silence. Elle commençait à avoir une idée de la raison de la présence de sa visiteuse, mais voulait la laisser aller au bout de sa demande. Celle-ci dut sentir qu'il était temps d'aller droit au but car elle lâcha :

— Gabriel aimerait que son fils lui rende visite.

— C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, répondit Marinette.

— Je suis certaine que votre avis compte beaucoup.

— Moins que vous semblez le croire. La brouille qui subsiste entre lui et Adrien n'est pas de mon fait. Je n'ai jamais dissuadé Adrien de parler à son père, bien au contraire.

— Vous auriez eu des raisons, nota Nathalie qui ne semblait pas vouloir éviter de parler des sujets qui fâchent.

— Je conçois très bien que votre mari ait des griefs à mon encontre, posa Marinette. Je le comprends et je l'accepte. Mais j'ai toujours considéré que c'était entre lui et moi. Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'Adrien s'en mêle. Il se trouve qu'ils ont fait de moi un point d'achoppement, sans me demander mon avis. Je n'ai jamais eu voix au chapitre et eux seuls pourront régler cela.

Nathalie resta un moment silencieuse, analysant ce que venait de lui dire Marinette. Puis elle remarqua :

— Comme vous l'indiquez, vous êtes, que vous le vouliez ou non, la pierre d'achoppement. Quoique vous en pensiez, votre approbation ou votre réticence aura forcément un impact sur Adrien. Pourriez-vous au moins lui transmettre cette demande ?

— Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement ?

Nathalie soupira :

— Je lui ai annoncé beaucoup de consignes et d'ordres directs de son père durant sa jeunesse. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente piégé ou qu'il ait l'impression que tout se passe comme avant. Ce n'est pas une injonction. C'est la demande d'un vieil homme à son fils.

— Monsieur Agreste est-il malade ? s'inquiéta Marinette.

— Non, pas à proprement parler. Mais il a des soucis de santé, liés à son âge. Ils sont encore bénins mais ils lui font prendre conscience qu'il n'est pas immortel et qu'il aborde la dernière partie de sa vie. Il aimerait revoir Adrien et faire la connaissance de ses petits-enfants.

— Est-ce que votre mari est prêt à faire les concessions nécessaires pour que cela soit possible ? demanda Marinette. Peut-il comprendre que jamais Adrien ne lui présentera mes enfants si je ne suis pas avec eux ? Qu'il a trop de loyauté envers moi pour cela ? Je ne demande pas à monsieur Agreste de m'accepter et encore moins de m'apprécier, mais pourrait-il au moins me tolérer ?

— Pourrions-nous y parvenir progressivement ? suggéra Nathalie. D'abord, Adrien seul, pour qu'ils puissent régler certains points entre eux. Puis les enfants avec vous dans un second temps ?

— Je ne suis pas contre. Mais je ne sais pas si Adrien va être d'accord avec cela. Il estime que ce n'est pas à lui de faire le premier pas, vu la façon dont s'est déroulée leur dernière entrevue.

— Puis-je au moins avoir l'assurance que vous lui en parlerez ?

— Je peux même vous promettre de l'encourager à accepter mais, une fois de plus, je ne garantis pas qu'il suivra mes conseils.

À ce moment, des appels parvinrent de l'étage au-dessus.

— Excusez-moi, fit Marinette. Je vais chercher Émilie.

Elle monta dans la chambre d'enfants et prit sa fille qui lui tendait les bras dans son lit. Elle passa rapidement à la salle de bains pour changer la couche. Elle en profita pour lui donner un petit coup de peigne et revint au salon, la petite dans les bras.

Nathalie sourit en voyant l'enfant et tendit spontanément sa main. Marinette fit les présentations pour laisser à sa fille le temps d'accepter d'être tenue par une personne inconnue, puis confia le bambin à celle qu'elle devait bien considérer comme sa belle-mère. Elle alla ensuite dans le coin cuisine sortir le pot de compote pour le goûter de la petite. Trois minutes plus tard, elle regardait Nathalie donner la becquée à Émilie. Elle aurait bien aimé prendre une photo de l'événement pour la montrer à Adrien, mais elle n'osa pas.

Le petit pot vidé, Nathalie se leva pour partir.

— Marinette, je vous remercie pour votre accueil. J'en ai été très touchée. J'ai également été ravie de pouvoir faire la connaissance d'Émilie.

— Cela semble réciproque, remarqua Marinette en regardant sa fille qui souriait à la visiteuse.

— Elle est absolument adorable.

Nathalie se dirigea vers ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées sur le canapé. De sous son manteau, elle dégagea le large sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule en arrivant.

— Gabriel a tenu à choisir des petits cadeaux pour ses petits-enfants, dit-elle en sortant trois paquets enrubannés. J'espère qu'ils leur plairont.

— Je… je vous remercie pour eux, fit Marinette, un peu dépassée par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

— Ce n'est rien. Au revoir, Marinette. À bientôt, j'espère.

— Bon retour, Nathalie.

* * *

Voilà. Comme vous le voyez, on a fait un petit saut dans le temps.

On retrouve Adrien dès le prochain chapitre (qui s'appellera "Le bon choix").

Vous êtes toujours là ?


	2. La bon choix

**II - Le bon choix**

* * *

Adrien regardait les faubourgs de Libourne défiler par la vitre du taxi sans réellement les voir. Il se demandait encore s'il avait fait le bon choix en se pliant à la demande de son père de venir le voir.

Marinette l'y avait largement encouragé. Contrairement à lui, elle ne semblait garder aucunement rancune à Gabriel de lui avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues au début de sa carrière. Elle disait même souvent, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qu'il l'avait poussé à réellement réfléchir sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment et l'avait amenée à faire les bons choix professionnels. Adrien savait cependant, par Chloé, que son père avait vraisemblablement usé négativement de son influence les premières années qui avait suivi le changement d'orientation de Marinette.

Cependant, l'entreprise qu'elle avait créée avec Chloé marchait très bien. Les deux femmes s'étaient constitué une clientèle diverse qui se faisait dessiner et tailler des vêtements sur mesure pour divers usages : costumes de scène, corps en dehors des normes rigides du prêt-à-porter, désir de se distinguer lors d'une cérémonie particulière. Chloé se chargeait de développer leur carnet d'adresses, traînant parfois Marinette à des réceptions diverses et variées. La fille de l'ancien maire de Paris faisait l'article, louait les talents de son associée. Marinette ensuite, bien renseignée sur le milieu dans lequel son client ou sa cliente potentielle évoluait, s'efforçait de proposer ce qui s'adaptait au mieux aux circonstances, à la morphologie et à la bourse de la personne qui la sollicitait.

Les deux femmes avaient chacune trouvé une fonction qui leur plaisait et qui leur permettait de dégager un salaire correct. Elles travaillaient avec une couturière qui, non seulement se chargeait des travaux les plus délicats, mais permettait aussi à Marinette de dégager du temps pour sa vie de famille.

Chloé était restée libre de toute attache sentimentale. Régulièrement, quand elle n'était pas invitée ailleurs ou ne se trouvait pas en compagnie d'un de ses nombreux petits amis, elle débarquait chez Adrien et Marinette ou chez Sabine et Tom pour s'inviter à dîner. Elle ne prévenait jamais à l'avance, comme si elle avait besoin de vérifier qu'on était toujours prêt à ajouter une chaise et une assiette pour elle.

Elle avait désormais de meilleures relations avec son père. André Bourgeois avait fini par laisser son siège municipal et se consacrait maintenant à ses palaces (il en avait acquis deux en plus du Grand Paris qui avait fait sa renommée). Chloé siégeait au conseil d'administration de l'entreprise hôtelière de son père et ils discutaient ensemble des stratégies à adopter. Par contre, elle avait peu de relations avec sa mère, même si elle ne manquait pas de confirmer, dans l'exercice de son activité professionnelle, qu'elle était bien apparentée à « l'impératrice de la mode ».

C'était Chloé qui avait convaincu Adrien de se soumettre à la demande de Gabriel. « _Au moins, lui, il demande à te voir_ », avait-elle commenté. Venant de sa part, l'argument avait eu du poids. De son côté, Adrien se sentait redevable auprès d'Audrey Bourgeois qui avait permis à Marinette de faire de meilleures études qu'elle n'osait espérer et qui l'avait recommandée auprès de ses relations. Cependant, il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle était une mère déplorable. Elle ne semblait porter aucun intérêt à sa fille unique. Il mesurait combien cette indifférence était destructrice en analysant la manière dont Chloé tentait encore de la surmonter. Il devait bien reconnaître que le manque d'attention était un des rares reproches qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à son propre père.

Il était donc à 600 km de son domicile, à quelques minutes de revoir son père, alors que leur dernière entrevue s'était déroulée quelque dix-neuf ans auparavant. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'impression d'être revenu adolescent, quand Nathalie lui faisait savoir que Gabriel désirait le voir et qu'il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui transmettre une bonne nouvelle ou l'informer d'une nouvelle restriction.

Il retrouvait les sensations de sa jeunesse : le ventre noué et la tentation de faire un examen de conscience pour savoir ce qu'on allait encore lui reprocher ou lui arracher. L'impression que, quoiqu'il fasse, il ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Le fait d'avoir trente-quatre ans n'y changeait rien. Adrien s'apprêtait à se rendre à la convocation envoyée par son père.

oOo

— Vous êtes arrivé, fit le chauffeur en s'arrêtant devant un haut portail.

Adrien remercia et régla la course. Puis il descendit son sac de voyage à la main. Alors que la voiture repartait, les grilles s'écartèrent lentement. Quelqu'un l'avait guetté et le faisait entrer. C'est sans surprise qu'il aperçut la silhouette de Nathalie sur le perron de la maison. Par habitude, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en retard, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus quatorze ans et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus son emploi du temps.

Le temps qu'il parvienne jusqu'à elle, il put examiner l'épouse de son père. Elle avait les cheveux courts, et sa mèche autrefois rouge était désormais grise. Elle portait une robe légère, assortie à la température, moins austère que le tailleur pantalon auquel il avait été habitué. Ses lunettes, plus rondes qu'avant, lui adoucissait le visage.

— Bonjour, Adrien, le salua-t-elle avec le sourire. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce voyage.

— Bonjour Nathalie. Comment allez-vous ?

— Très bien, je vous remercie. Gabriel vous attend à l'intérieur. Il est désolé de n'avoir pu venir lui-même à Paris. Sa santé n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Une chose qui n'a pas changé, songea Adrien. Nathalie propose toujours une explication pour excuser les manquements de mon père. Est-ce davantage par loyauté envers lui ou par gentillesse pour moi ? Sans doute un peu des deux, conclut-il.

Elle le fit déposer son bagage dans le vestibule puis ouvrit une porte et le fit entrer dans un salon ensoleillé. Son père, debout, lui tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre. Il pivota en les entendant arriver. Adrien s'arrêta involontairement. Des extrémités opposées de la pièce, les deux Agreste se toisèrent. Gabriel avait incontestablement vieilli. Ses cheveux, autrefois clairs, étaient désormais totalement blancs. Les joues relâchées donnaient au visage un ton moins sévère. Par contre, les yeux gris n'avaient en rien perdu de leur acuité.

— Adrien, prononça Gabriel sans aucune inflexion.

— Père, répondit le nouveau venu, se forçant à avancer.

Il resta cependant à deux mètres de son père, incapable d'aller plus loin. Gabriel l'examinait intensément. Adrien se demanda s'il s'était procuré des photos récentes de lui ou s'il découvrait son apparence. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Il l'avait fait volontairement. Après la coupe en brosse, il avait opté pour une barbe et une coupe qui dégageait son front. Personne ne pouvait faire le lien entre lui et le mannequin adolescent au visage juvénile et à la large mèche blonde qui avait recouvert les murs de Paris vingt ans auparavant.

— Tu sembles en forme, fit Gabriel.

— Vous aussi, Père.

— Oh, moi… fit le vieil homme en chassant l'air de la main comme pour indiquer qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Mais assieds-toi donc.

Il donna l'exemple en prenant un fauteuil. Adrien se plaça devant lui, sur le canapé. Nathalie posa sur la table basse qui les séparaient un plateau de petits gâteaux, visiblement maison.

— Que prenez-vous Adrien ? demanda-t-elle. Du thé, du café ?

— Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

— Un café pour nous deux, s'il te plaît, trancha Gabriel.

Nathalie prit le temps d'interroger Adrien du regard, qui confirma de la tête, avant de s'éclipser. Il ne put déterminer si elle se conduisait en maîtresse de maison attentionnée ou si elle était restée figée dans son rôle d'assistante modèle.

Gabriel s'enquit des conditions de voyage de son fils avant de demander :

— Parle-moi de toi. Dis-moi ce que tu fais.

Adrien commença à expliquer son travail à son père. Les projets qu'il avait eu à mener, l'équipe avec laquelle il travaillait, sa responsabilité de tenir des délais et encadrer les coûts, tout en favorisant la créativité et le partage d'idées entre ses collaborateurs. À plusieurs reprises, Gabriel demanda des précisions. Son fils, réellement passionné par son métier, se laissa emporter par son récit et oublia le contexte et toutes les réserves qui l'avaient accompagné dans cette pièce.

Pendant son exposé, Nathalie était venue apporter les tasses, puis était repartie, laissant le père et le fils entre eux. Quand Adrien se tut, un peu gêné d'avoir tant parlé, Gabriel le relança :

— Ton fils aîné apprend à lire, à ce que m'a dit Nathalie. Ça lui plaît ?

Adrien se retrouva à parler de ses trois enfants, son aîné de six ans, la seconde de quatre et la petite dernière qui avait vingt mois. Quand il eut terminé, il prit le temps de prendre un gâteau. À ce stade, son éducation lui indiquait qu'il était temps de prendre d'interroger à son tour son père sur sa vie. À la place, il demanda :

— Vous ne me demandez rien sur ma femme ?

— Je suppose que cela devait venir sur le tapis, répondit sèchement Gabriel.

— Elle fait partie de ma vie, renvoya son fils.

— Et bien, qu'as-tu à me dire sur elle ? demanda Gabriel d'une voix exagérément patiente.

Adrien hésita. Il était certain que les spectacles dont elle avait dessiné les costumes et les tenues qui avaient porté des cérémonies prestigieuses n'avaient aucun secret pour son père. Même moins actif, il restait présent dans le monde de la mode.

— Elle me rend heureux, dit-il finalement. Elle est la personne qu'il me fallait. Douce et forte. Elle ressemble à Maman, conclut-il impulsivement, sans l'avoir prémédité.

Il se tut, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit mais ne voulait pas attaquer son père sur ce terrain. Coup bas. Trop douloureux. Pour eux deux.

Mais Gabriel ne manifesta ni colère ni peine. Il resta pensif un moment avant de répondre d'une voix adoucie :

— Peut-être. Comment ne pas tenter de la retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Était-ce de Nathalie qu'il était en train de parler ? Était-elle douce sous son apparence de femme robot ? Ce n'était pas impossible après tout. Autrefois, il arrivait à la froide assistante de céder à ses demandes quand il souffrait trop des restrictions imposées par son père. Adrien s'était souvent demandé dans quelle mesure il lui devait les aménagements qui avaient éclairci sa vie : le droit d'aller au collège, la possibilité d'inviter Marinette. Et elle tentait toujours de présenter les absences de son père comme indépendantes de la volonté de ce dernier, pour éviter que le jeune garçon qu'il était en soit blessé. Si Marinette était plus forte que ne laissait penser son apparente naïveté, Nathalie pouvait être tendre sous ses dehors réfrigérants.

Puis il réalisa que la réponse de son père s'apparentait à une reddition. Il décida de ne pas pousser plus loin. Les concessions de Gabriel étaient rarement complètes.

— Et vous, Père, demanda-t-il, comment allez-vous ?

— Vieillir n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir, mais je me maintiens, affirma le styliste. La mode m'intéresse moins, révéla-t-il. Il est bien connu que les tendances sont cycliques et j'ai aujourd'hui l'impression de voir les créateurs en vogue réinventer ce que j'ai fait il y a trente ans de cela. Cela me lasse.

Alors qu'Adrien se demandait si c'était une critique détournée adressée au travail de Marinette, son père ajouta :

— Il est possible que les anciens de mon époque aient pensé la même chose de ce que je faisais à vingt ans. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps que je laisse ma place aux jeunes. Je regarde beaucoup de films. De vieux films. J'aime les faire découvrir à Nathalie. Elle m'aide à les trouver sur internet, et nous achetons aussi des DVD ou des cassettes vidéo. Nous avons une belle salle de projection.

— C'est une bonne occupation, dit poliment Adrien. J'avoue qu'entre les enfants et le travail, Marinette et moi avons assez peu de temps pour en voir, que ce soit en salle ou chez nous.

— Nous écoutons de la musique, aussi, continua son père. Nathalie a une culture musicale étonnante. J'apprends beaucoup avec elle. Elle va parfois à Bordeaux ou à Paris pour des concerts. Je reconnais que j'ai eu du mal au début à la comprendre. Écouter un opéra entier n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mais j'en vois aujourd'hui l'intérêt. Fais-tu encore du piano ?

— Non, j'ai abandonné, reconnut Adrien sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Mais nous envisageons de faire prendre des leçons à Benoît. J'ai aimé en faire, décida-t-il d'offrir à son père.

— Mais tu as abandonné, insista ce dernier.

— Oui, j'ai fait des choix, répliqua Adrien un peu sèchement. Je parle toujours chinois, ajouta-t-il cependant, ne désirant pas s'appesantir sur les raisons de ce renoncement.

— Dans le cadre de ton travail ?

— Non, j'aurais pu, mais je voulais rester en France. Passer la moitié de mon temps en Chine ne correspondait pas à la vie que je voulais mener. Mais Sabine… Madame Cheng le parle avec Benoit, Amandine et Émilie. Marinette regrette de n'avoir pas appris cette langue quand elle était petite et souhaite que nos enfants aient la possibilité de le faire. Cela entretient ma pratique aussi.

— C'est une bonne chose, approuva Gabriel.

Adrien savoura l'approbation mais ne souhaita pas rester sur le terrain des activités extrascolaires, que ce soit les siennes ou celles de ses enfants. Il avait trop de griefs à exprimer sur le sujet.

— Sortez-vous parfois, père ? interrogea-t-il.

— Professionnellement, plus du tout. Quand Nathalie le souhaite, nous allons en voiture admirer les alentours. Il y a de beaux paysages.

Pour entretenir la conversation, Adrien demanda ce qui avait de l'intérêt à visiter dans la région. Gabriel lui parlait de ce qu'il avait vu quelques semaines auparavant aux environs de Libourne quand Nathalie vint les rejoindre et s'assit avec eux pour participer à l'échange. Elle s'était préparé une tasse de thé qu'elle but avec eux, après s'être assurée qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien.

Ensuite, Gabriel proposa à son fils de faire le tour de la propriété. Il y avait une belle pelouse, des massifs de fleurs, des arbres majestueux et un potager.

— C'est vous qui jardinez ? s'étonna Adrien.

— Non, c'est Nathalie. Elle aime être occupée, prévoir et planifier. Elle fait des conserves et des plats cuisinés avec ce qu'elle récolte toute l'année. Nous avons un jardinier qui l'aide pour les travaux pénibles.

Gabriel continua son chemin et guida Adrien vers une petite éminence qui offrait une vue magnifique sur les champs et vignes des alentours. Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, admirant le spectacle.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers la maison, guidés par les fenêtres illuminées, Gabriel demanda :

— Tu as ta propre maison ?

— Oui. Je l'ai achetée, il y a dix ans avec ce que j'avais gagné quand j'étais mannequin.

Avant même que son père ne réponde, Adrien sut qu'il avait fait une erreur en évoquant cette époque.

— Aurais-je finalement eu une bonne idée dans ton éducation ? Moi qui pensais avoir tout raté, persifla Gabriel.

Son fils serra les dents et tenta de maîtriser son ressentiment. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était venu, mais ce n'était pas pour repartir avec de nouveaux griefs. Il mesura sa réponse :

— Je ne détestais pas poser. C'est l'organisation de mes journées et le contrôle que cela impliquait qui étaient le problème.

Il s'arrêta là, gardant pour lui ce qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir : sa quête éperdue pour obtenir un geste d'affection de la part de son père.

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais son pas se fit plus saccadé. Lui aussi retenait ses mots pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Ce fut donc d'un pas un peu raide qu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine par la porte-fenêtre. Si Nathalie perçut leur humeur (ce dont Adrien ne douta pas) elle n'en montra rien. Elle sourit et annonça :

— Nous n'avons pas changé nos habitudes et vous recevons à la cuisine pour le dîner.

— C'est parfait, assura Adrien.

_Message reçu_ , songea-t-il. _On est une famille et on mange ensemble dans un lieu chaleureux et privé. J'apprécie Nathalie, mais c'est vingt ans trop tard. J'ai ma propre famille maintenant._

Il examina la terrine de légumes qui l'attendait sur la table et jeta un regard à la cocotte sur la plaque chauffante d'où s'échappait un délicieux fumet.

— Si les repas sont toujours aussi élaborés, mon père a beaucoup de chance, Nathalie, dit-il gentiment.

— À vrai dire, nous mangeons généralement moins le soir. Mais j'aime cuisiner. Vous avez vu notre potager ?

Le temps qu'ils se mettent à table et qu'ils terminent l'entrée, la tension était retombée. Nathalie et Gabriel racontaient leur vie actuelle. Adrien donna des nouvelles de Chloé et de son père.

Par son amie d'enfance, il savait que l'ancien maire et Gabriel avaient repris leurs anciennes relations d'affaires quelques mois après les événements qui l'avaient amené à se réfugier chez les Dupain-Cheng. Quand il avait pris le temps de s'y intéresser, il avait supposé que monsieur Bourgeois avait menacé son père de révéler à la presse tout ce que Ladybug, alias Marinette, lui avait raconté s'il ne laissait pas son fils choisir où il voulait vivre. Il fallait sans doute y voir la main de Chloé, car le maire n'avait aucun avantage politique à dénoncer le styliste mondialement connu et à provoquer un procès qui pourrait rappeler que la sécurité de Paris avait dépendu de deux adolescents inconnus. Adrien savait que Chloé avait espéré qu'il vienne vivre chez elle. Mais elle avait fait contre fortune bon cœur quand il avait choisi d'aller chez Marinette. Elle n'avait pas perdu au change. Elle avait gagné l'attention de Sabine, ce qui lui avait été plus profitable que n'aurait pu être la seule amitié de son ami d'enfance.

Adrien ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se désoler que son père ait choisi de sauver sa réputation plutôt que de récupérer son fils unique. Non, il le savait. À l'époque, il était hors de question pour lui de retourner dans ce qu'il considérait comme une prison. Son père s'était engagé à lui laisser plus de liberté, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à le convaincre. Il avait trop besoin de Marinette.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après une période de froid, André Bourgeois et son père avaient repris leur fructueuse collaboration. Le maire avait permis au styliste de présenter ses collections dans des lieux prestigieux et Paris était restée la capitale de la mode.

Chloé avait confié à Adrien que son père tenait Gabriel au courant de sa vie. De temps en temps, Adrien s'était ensuite demanda ce dont Gabriel était informé. Qu'avait-il pensé de son admission aux Mines de Paris ? En avait-il été fier ou avait-il regretté qu'il n'ait pas été reçu à Polytechnique ou Centrale ? André avait-il envoyé des photos de son mariage avec Marinette ? Celles de la naissance de ses enfants ? Qu'est-ce qui avait décidé Gabriel à finalement envoyer Nathalie en ambassade pour le faire venir ? Qu'espérait-il de cette rencontre ? Dans quelle mesure était-ce Nathalie qui avait insisté pour tenter cette réconciliation ?

Dépassé par ses propres questions, Adrien s'obligea à se concentra sur le repas, autant pour profiter de la chère que pour entretenir la conversation.

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec "Atteindre ses propres buts"


	3. Atteindre ses propres buts

**III - Atteindre ses propres buts**

* * *

Après le dîner, Gabriel sembla fatigué. Adrien laissa entendre qu'il était lui aussi prêt à monter se coucher. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Il avait envie de parler à sa femme aussi. Lui demander comment allaient les petits. Faire le point.

Nathalie lui avait préparé une confortable chambre d'amis. Il avait le second étage pour lui tout seul. Serviettes éponges épaisses, édredon moelleux, chaussons d'invité, cordon pour recharger son téléphone, l'ancienne assistante avait pensé à tout. Il déclina une tisane, assura qu'il ne manquait de rien, qu'il avait repéré les interrupteurs et avait bien noté le code wifi.

Laissé seul, son premier geste fut d'appeler Marinette.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'entrée de jeu.

— Deux petits accrochages, mais on s'en est sortis sans rupture des relations diplomatiques, la rassura-t-il. Évidemment, on n'est pas vraiment allés dans le vif du sujet. Je ne sais pas si c'est au programme des festivités. J'ai l'impression que Nathalie fera tout pour l'empêcher. Heureusement, nous avons tous une excellente éducation, ce qui inclut de trouver des sujets de conversation neutre en société.

— Ça donne trop envie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de vous rejoindre pour m'amuser avec vous, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Je peux même ajouter que Nathalie est une excellente cuisinière et que la maison confortable, insista-t-il. Rien à voir avec le mausolée où j'ai été élevé. J'ai aussi vu un magnifique coucher de soleil.

— Chaton, tu te sens comment ?

Le surnom et le ton appelaient une réponse sérieuse. Il arrêta de persifler.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai quitté un iceberg, je retrouve un gentleman-farmer. Il faut que je me fasse à ça. Quand je t'ai évoquée et il a presque admis que j'avais fait un bon choix. Par contre, je pense qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré la critique que je lui avais adressée sur mon éducation, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

— Si tu lui as dit la moitié de ce que tu nous as raconté à l'époque, ce n'est pas très étonnant.

— J'ai été plus diplomate cette fois-ci.

— Je n'en crois rien.

— D'accord, pas diplomate. Moins complet.

— Tu ne réécriras pas le passé, Chaton. Tu as réussi ton présent. Pense à l'avenir.

— Ma Lady, je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, Chaton. Ne rumine pas trop. Ça ne sert à rien.

— Promis. Je vais me coucher panier, papattes en rond.

— Parfait, mon minou.

— Dis-moi d'abord comment s'est passée ta soirée.

— Rien de spécial. Maman est passée pour voir comment je m'en tirais sans toi et j'ai fini par la renvoyer chez elle en lui rappelant qu'on avait vécu séparés par un bras de mer pendant cinq ans et que je pouvais dormir seule sans problème.

— Bah, merci.

— Une seule nuit, Chaton. Je t'attends de pied ferme demain soir.

— Je tenterai d'être à la hauteur. Les enfants ?

— Benoît est très fier d'avoir fini son livre de quatre pages, Amandine m'a fait redire que toi aussi tu avais un papa et une maman, et Émilie a demandé un doudou supplémentaire. Ils sont tous couchés et ils t'ont fait une surprise.

— Et toi ?

— Un petit truc à finir, et je vais au lit.

— Tu vas encore éteindre à une heure du matin. Je ne suis pas là demain pour lever le petit monde, n'oublie pas.

— J'y penserai. Bonne nuit, mon chaton.

— À demain, ma Lady.

Adrien mit fin à la communication et vérifia ses mails.

Il sourit en trouvant un mail émanant du compte de Marinette. Elle avait manifestement écrit sous la dictée des enfants, y compris le « paaaapaaaa » d'Émilie. Benoît avait ajouté un « bone nui papa » très réussi. Il répondit en mettant plein de bisous et de vœux de bonne journée pour le lendemain.

Nino avait également mis un message de soutien, ainsi que Alya et Chloé. Adrien se souvint du premier été qui avait suivi les évènements. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les cinq dans la maison des Bourgeois. Il ne s'était jamais tant amusé.

Il avait d'autres amis bien entendu. Kagami et les anciens élèves du collège Françoise Dupont pour commencer, qui connaissaient sa première vie. Kylian à qui il avait tout révélé, sauf son passé de héros. Des collègues avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien, mais qui ne connaissaient que sa vie actuelle.

Mais il aurait toujours un lien particulier avec ceux qui étaient au courant de son identité secrète, qui savaient qui était le Papillon et qui connaissaient les raisons profondes de son changement de vie radical. Ceux qui l'avaient serré dans leurs bras quand son monde s'était écroulé. Ceux qui savaient ce que signifiait ce voyage pour lui et qui lui disaient : _on est là pour toi_.

Adrien ne savait pas ce qui lui avait valu de si fidèles amis. Ce n'était ni sa célébrité ni sa richesse d'antan qui les avaient amenés à lui. Et il ignorait ce qu'ils avaient vu en lui pour se sentir si concernés par ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il espérait être également un ami fidèle pour eux mais il doutait souvent d'être à la hauteur.

Il leur répondit que tout allait bien. Puis il prit sa trousse de toilette pour aller se laver les dents dans la salle de bains. Ensuite il se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Il mit du temps à trouver le sommeil.

Ayant été témoin de la vie de travail forcené que son père avait menée dans la capitale, le retrouver converti à la vie provinciale faisait un drôle d'effet à Adrien. Il en était plus humain et moins intimidant qu'autrefois. Adrien oscillait entre approbation et frustration. Qu'aurait-il donné à une époque pour avoir ce père-là, plutôt qu'un bourreau de travail obnubilé par l'excellence, incapable de faire la différence entre protection et emprisonnement ?

Il se retrouva vingt ans en arrière. Il s'était souvent demandé si, sous le choc de la découverte de l'identité du Papillon et la connaissance de ses intentions, il ne se serait pas volontairement dépouillé de son Miraculous. Voir apparaître son père, alors qu'il était encore dans la fièvre du combat avait fait naître en lui un maelström d'émotions. La fureur encore présente de l'avoir vu maltraiter Marinette, la surprise, l'horreur, le dégoût, la confusion et la honte. Et quelque part au fond, la sensation que ce n'était pas une si grande surprise. Qu'il avait eu des indices qu'il avait occultés. Si Marinette n'avait pas été là, si son père lui avait demandé sa bague, il l'aurait sans doute donnée sans résistance, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Mais Marinette était Ladybug. Celle qui trébuchait quand elle portait quelque chose de fragile, qui pouvait bégayer à l'infini quand elle désirait faire bonne impression. Mais aussi celle qui avait d'extraordinaires capacités d'analyse et de sang froid quand d'autres comptaient sur elle.

Elle l'avait identifié comme étant le maillon faible et l'avait sorti du jeu. En le faisant, elle s'était mise en danger et s'était immédiatement repliée vers une position fortifiée. Enfin pour mettre définitivement les Parisiens en sécurité, elle avait placé les Miraculous hors d'atteinte. Ensuite, elle avait encore eu la force de prendre soin de lui.

En se retournant dans le lit, Adrien songea que ce voyage ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Soit son père ne regrettait rien et rien ne changerait, soit il avait profondément changé et Adrien n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui pardonner de ne s'être pas ressaisi plus tôt, quand il en avait eu besoin.

oOo

Adrien se sentait plus positif en se levant le lendemain. Il échangea quelques mails tendres avec sa famille puis prit une douche rapide avant de descendre à la cuisine. Nathalie était déjà devant les fourneaux.

— Bonjour Adrien. Vous avez bien dormi ? Café, thé ?

— Très bien, merci. Café, s'il vous plaît.

Elle lui proposa du pain avec beurre et trois différentes confitures, manifestement maison.

— J'ai d'autres parfums si rien ne vous convient, précisa Nathalie.

— Non, c'est parfait mais… par curiosité, vous avez combien de variétés en réserve ?

Elle sourit et proposa :

— Venez voir vous-même.

Elle alla au fond de la cuisine et ouvrit une porte. Cela donnait sur une grande resserre dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères chargées de pots en verre et de bocaux. Chaque contenant était soigneusement étiqueté : contenu, date de production, date de consommation à respecter. Il y avait des confitures, mais aussi des confits, des légumes, des soupes, des sauces, des coulis. Des guirlandes d'aulx et d'oignons, des saucissons et des jambons pendus au plafond complétaient le tableau.

Adrien parcourut les rayons totalement fascinés, imaginant la gestion des stocks à mettre en place pour que rien ne soit perdu.

— À combien de temps prévoyez-vous les menus ? demanda-t-il.

— Assez longtemps, convint Nathalie, mais je laisse toujours quelques cases en blanc pour garder un peu de souplesse.

— Comme toujours, remarqua Adrien.

Ils se sourirent, conscients qu'il n'était pas seulement question de nourriture.

— Et quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? continua-t-il

— Si cela vous convient, dès que j'ai terminé mes préparations pour le repas de midi, nous irons faire un tour en voiture pour voir faire voir les environs.

— Cela me va parfaitement.

Alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner et que Nathalie cuisinait, ils parlèrent pâtisserie. Adrien avait beaucoup appris auprès de Tom Dupain durant les neuf années qu'il avait passées sous son toit. Autant pour l'assister lors des périodes de rush que pour le plaisir de passer du temps avec lui.

Il terminait son second café quand Gabriel les rejoignit. Il examina d'un œil critique les vêtements de son fils – le pantalon de toile, polo – et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Adrien ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que c'était un réflexe professionnel. Il ne s'était pas non plus inquiété du jugement final. Ses jeunes années lui avaient appris à choisir correctement ses vêtements tant pour leur coupe, leur qualité, la façon de les assembler et les circonstances où il les portait.

Ce fut Nathalie qui se proposa comme chauffeur. Gabriel insista pour que son fils s'installe sur le siège avant, pour bénéficier d'une meilleure vue. Adrien apprécia la promenade, autant pour les paysages que les commentaires culturels qui les accompagnaient. Ils purent aborder des sujets neutres et passer un bon moment. Ce fut très sincèrement qu'il remercia son père et sa belle-mère quand ils furent de retour.

Ils mangèrent sur la terrasse qui jouxtait la cuisine. L'air était exceptionnellement doux pour un mois de novembre. Nathalie raconta ses premiers essais de jardinage et de conserves, et les déboires qu'elle avait essuyés. Gabriel approuvait d'un air indulgent. Adrien se demanda comment il avait vécu de passer de la nourriture d'un chef étoilé à celle de son épouse en apprentissage.

— Et vous, Adrien, cuisinez-vous ? demanda ensuite Nathalie.

— Oui, c'est souvent moi qui m'y colle, répondit-il. Mais la plupart du temps, je reste assez simple. Les enfants mangent peu élaboré et ce serait compliqué de faire plusieurs repas. Parfois, je prends un peu de temps le samedi pour préparer des choses un peu plus raffinées. Je me débrouille pas trop mal quand je prends le temps. Mais je ne joue pas dans la même cour que vous.

— Cela peut venir sur le tard, commenta la cuisinière.

— Je n'exclus rien, convint Adrien. C'est une activité agréable. Je préfère ça au ménage ou au linge.

— Tu t'en occupes souvent ? interrogea Gabriel.

— Je prends ma part, signifia Adrien en haussant les épaules. Trois enfants, ça fait facilement un peu de désordre.

— Vous avez de l'aide ? s'enquit Nathalie.

— Trois jours par semaine, on a la nounou, qui fait aussi un peu de rangement. Sabine, ma belle-mère, vient les deux autres après-midi pour s'occuper des enfants. Comme ça Marinette peut réellement travailler à la maison. Ce sera plus facile quand Émilie sera à l'école, dans un an.

— C'est la vie que tu voulais ? demanda brusquement Gabriel.

— Oui, je pense. J'aime être au travail, j'aime être chez moi. J'aime aussi le fait que lorsque je suis chez moi, c'est de ma famille dont je m'occupe, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

— Et Marinette n'aimerait pas avoir son atelier ailleurs pour travailler plus tranquille ? questionna Nathalie, peut-être pour empêcher Gabriel de répondre à la pique.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Elle aime entendre les enfants, quand elle crée. Cela lui donne l'inspiration, selon elle. Souvent, ils viennent la voir et ils jouent à côté d'elle. Il faut qu'elle fasse très attention à ne pas laisser traîner des épingles ou des aiguilles dans les chutes de tissu, car ils adorent jouer avec. Souvent, elle leur crée des déguisements à la volée avec les morceaux qu'ils ont choisis, continua-t-il en souriant inconsciemment aux images que cela faisait surgir de sa mémoire.

— Il faudra nous envoyer des photos, proposa Nathalie.

Adrien regarda son père.

— C'est une bonne idée, trancha Gabriel en lançant à son fils un regard qu'il ne sut décrypter. J'aimerais voir grandir mes petits-enfants.

L'émotion que ressentit Adrien l'empêcha de répondre immédiatement. Pour se donner contenance, il piqua une bouchée dans son assiette. Puis il dit :

— C'est entendu.

Alors que Nathalie se levait pour passer au plat suivant, Adrien se dit qu'il savait maintenant pourquoi il était venu.

oOo

Ils prirent le café sans se presser, puis il fut temps de songer au départ. Nathalie avait proposé de conduire Adrien à Bordeaux où il devait reprendre son train. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le vestibule avec son bagage, elle lui montra un panier :

— Si cela ne vous encombre pas trop, je vous ai fait un petit assortiment de bocaux et de confitures, lui offrit-elle.

— C'est vraiment gentil, accepta Adrien. J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Ils mirent le tout dans le coffre de la voiture et Adrien alla dire au revoir à son père. Ils restèrent un peu empruntés face à face. Puis Gabriel esquissa un geste et ils se donnèrent une accolade maladroite.

— Merci d'être venu, dit finalement le vieux styliste. Tu reviendras ?

— Avec Marinette ? vérifia Adrien.

— Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, rétorqua Gabriel.

— Je verrai alors, répondit prudemment son fils.

Le vieil homme eut un hochement de tête désenchanté et Adrien regretta de terminer sur cette note. Mais était-ce évitable, alors que Marinette était la pierre angulaire de leur antagonisme ?

Il se tourna pour partir et croisa le regard de Nathalie qui l'attendait à quelques pas de là. Elle avait retrouvé son air impénétrable. D'un geste, elle l'invita à monter dans la voiture et il s'exécuta.

Ils firent les premiers kilomètres en silence, puis une fois qu'ils furent engagés sur la nationale qui reliait Libourne à Bordeaux, Nathalie dit :

— Il regrette de s'en être pris à Marinette. Il sait que c'était une erreur.

— Qu'il ait compris que c'était une erreur tactique, je n'en doute pas, répondit Adrien d'une voix amère. Mais qu'il regrette, je n'en suis pas si convaincu.

— Qu'attendiez-vous de lui, Adrien ? Des excuses ?

— Non, ce n'est pas dans son caractère, convint-il. Un armistice m'aurait suffi.

— Êtes-vous certain que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez obtenu ?

— Il ne peut pas voir mes enfants en rejetant leur mère.

Nathalie soupira :

— Il a déjà fait du chemin. Soyez un peu patient.

— Je ne ferme pas la porte, promit Adrien. Mais je ne reviendrai qu'avec elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il changea de sujet :

— Mon père va-t-il bien ?

Elle quitta la route des yeux un en seconde pour le regarder et demanda :

— Avez-vous une raison de me demander cela ?

— Rien d'inquiétant, mais… je trouve qu'il ne marche pas beaucoup. Mes beaux-parents doivent avoir à peu près le même âge et sont beaucoup plus actifs. Tom fait encore des fournées quand son successeur a besoin d'aide.

— Eh bien, Gabriel sort d'un mauvais rhume et il est encore fatigué. J'étais prête à vous demander de retarder un peu votre venue mais il n'a pas voulu. C'est un homme fier et têtu.

— Je vois.

Nathalie parut hésiter puis ajouta :

— Ce qui s'est passé à cette époque l'a éreinté. Il s'est surmené pendant des mois et puis… je ne dis pas ça pour vous culpabiliser mais votre départ a été un coup terrible pour lui. Il était prêt à faire beaucoup de concessions pour que vous reveniez.

— Je sais. André Bourgeois m'en avait fait part. Mais c'était trop tôt, j'avais besoin de me reconstruire. Et puis…

Adrien chercha la manière d'exposer le fond du problème sans être ni trop sentimental ni agressif.

— En une journée, Tom était capable de me donner plus de temps et d'attention que mon père en un mois. Je sais que mon père m'aimait, mais j'étais fragilisé et j'avais besoin d'être entouré et soutenu de manière concrète. Même s'il l'avait voulu mon père aurait été incapable de changer à ce point. J'ai enfin pu travailler pour moi-même, pour atteindre mes propres buts, et non pour grappiller les miettes de ce que j'aurais dû obtenir sans partage et sans condition. Je n'ai pas cherché à punir mon père, mais seulement à sauver ma peau.

Le silence retomba dans la voiture pendant qu'Adrien s'efforçait de se calmer. Comme Nathalie ne disait rien – il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre – il tenta d'adoucir ses propos :

— J'étais déjà conscient, et je le suis encore plus aujourd'hui, que vous avez fait de votre possible à l'époque pour me ménager des espaces de liberté et des moments avec mon père.

— J'aurais dû faire plus, regretta Nathalie.

— Il vous aurait virée, jugea Adrien avant de se reprendre : enfin, je n'en sais rien. Certaines choses m'étaient passées bien au-dessus de la tête. J'avoue que votre mariage, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

— Cela a-t-il joué aussi dans votre décision de couper totalement les ponts avec votre père ? demanda-t-elle manifestement inquiète à cette idée.

— Non, pas du tout. À l'époque, cela m'indifférait. Aujourd'hui, si vous y trouvez votre compte, je suis plutôt content pour vous.

— Je vous remercie, Adrien, dit Nathalie.

Il sentit la tension la quitter. Puisqu'ils étaient en veine de confidences, il précisa :

— Je n'approuve pas ce que mon père a tenté de faire et je ne regrette pas de m'y être opposé. Mais je le comprends. Depuis longtemps, ce n'est plus un sujet pour moi. Je ne serais sans doute pas revenu, mais j'aurais pu le revoir et lui parler s'il n'avait pas menacé Marinette et ne s'était pas acharné sur elle durant plusieurs années.

— C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas revenu qu'il l'a fait, énonça Nathalie de sa voix la plus neutre.

— Je peux en comprendre la logique, assura Adrien, mais cela ne fait qu'illustrer à quel point il n'a jamais compris comment je fonctionnais.

— Ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne comprend pas, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à s'y adapter, jugea-t-elle. Vous tenez de votre mère, pas de lui.

— Je me demande l'enfance qu'il a eue, continua Adrien. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de mes grands-parents.

— Il ne m'en a jamais parlé non plus, lui indiqua Nathalie.

Elle mit son clignotant pour prendre la bretelle qui menait vers le centre de Bordeaux où Adrien devait prendre son train. Celui-ci garda le silence pour la laisser se concentrer sur la conduite.

Au dépose-minute de la gare, l'épouse de Gabriel gara la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Adrien attrapa son sac et le panier puis se tourna vers Nathalie.

— Merci d'être venu, Adrien, dit celle-ci. J'espère vous revoir.

— Moi aussi, assura-t-il. Merci pour les provisions.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et ajouta :

— Je suis content d'être venu.

Ils se sourirent et il partit prendre son train.

Une fois installé à sa place, il envoya un SMS à Marinette.

_Suis dans le train. Hâte d'être de retour à la maison._

La réponse ne tarda pas :

_Nous t'attendons, Chaton._

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Cela s'appellera "Une alliée de poids"


	4. Une alliée de poids

**IV - Une alliée de poids**

* * *

_Expéditeur : marinette@mdc.com  
Destinataire : nathalie.agreste@jaimail.com  
Objet : Grand merci_

Chère Nathalie

J’espère que vous vous portez bien.

Je vous remercie pour les délicieuses conserves que vous avez données à Adrien le mois dernier. Nous nous régalons avec.

Je pense qu’un grand pas a été fait lors de cette visite. Malheureusement, comme nous l’avions identifié lors de notre dernière conversation, je reste le point bloquant d’une réconciliation totale.

En ce qui me concerne, je désire avant tout ne plus être l’enjeu de cette brouille qui les fait souffrir tous les deux. Mais je sais qu’Adrien ne cédera jamais là-dessus. Quoi que j’en dise, il pense que venir vous voir de nouveau sans moi serait une trahison. 

Il faudrait donc que Gabriel me considère comme une quantité négligeable et qu’il puisse me tolérer sans que ce soit pour lui ni une concession ni une défaite. Sachez que je suis prête à dire ou écrire ce qu’il faut pour cela.

Dans l’espoir de vous revoir bientôt.

Marinette

oOo

_Expéditeur : nathalie.agreste@jaimail.com  
Destinataire : marinette@mdc.com  
Objet : Re : Grand merci_

Ma chère Marinette,

J’ai été très heureuse de lire votre message.

Pourriez-vous **personnellement** envoyer des photos de vos enfants à Gabriel ?

Il est possible qu’il soit sensible à l’attention.

Nathalie

oOo

_Expéditeur : marinette@mdc.com  
Destinataire : nathalie.agreste@jaimail.com  
Objet : Re : Re : Grand merci_

Ma chère Nathalie

Je vous remercie pour votre implication. Je m’en occupe au plus vite.

Amicalement,

Marinette

oOo

_Expéditeur : marinette@mdc.com  
Destinataire : gabriel.agreste@jaimail.com  
Objet : Photos et dessins_

Monsieur Agreste,

Veuillez trouver ci-joint nos photos les plus récentes de Benoît, Amandine et Émilie. Ils ont tenu à y ajouter des dessins qu’ils ont faits spécialement pour vous. 

Cordialement,

Marinette

<benoit.jpg> <amandine.jpg> <emilie.jpg> <dessin_benoit.jpg> <dessin_amandine.jpg> <dessin_emilie.jpg>

oOo

_Expéditeur : gabriel.agreste@jaimail.com  
Destinataire : adrien.graham@ingetec.fr  
Objet : Fêtes de fin d’année_

Bonjour Adrien

As-tu prévu ce que tu allais faire pour les fêtes de Noël ?

Si toi et ta famille passez dans les environs, vous pouvez séjourner quelques jours à la maison. 

Gabriel

oOo

_Expéditeur : adrien.graham@ingetec.fr  
Destinataire : marinette@mdc.com  
Objet : Tr : Fêtes de fin d’année_

Ma Lady

Comment as-tu fait ?!?!?!

Chat curieux

PS : bien joué !

oOo

_Expéditeur : marinette@mdc.com  
Destinataire : adrien.graham@ingetec.fr  
Objet : Re : Tr : Fêtes de fin d’année_

Rentre à la maison, mon chaton, je t’expliquerai.

Buguinette

PS : nous avons une alliée de poids

oOo

Adrien tourna au croisement conformément aux consignes de son GPS et annonça :

— On arrive les enfants !

Deux cents mètres plus loin, il repéra la grille ouverte.

— Nous sommes attendus, commenta-t-il en mettant son clignotant.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans la propriété, Marinette rappela :

— N'oublie pas, tu ne te mêles pas des relations entre ton père et moi. Quoi qu'il dise, tu me laisses gérer.

— Oui, Milady.

Il fit virer la voiture pour la garer et coupa le contact.

— Pitié, souffla Marinette. Si je me mets à bégayer, assomme-moi.

Cela n'arrivait que très rarement, mais il arrivait encore à la jeune femme de se laisser submerger par son stress. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé ce voyage, que Marinette laissait paraître la moindre nervosité.

Adrien posa sa main sur le genou de sa femme :

— Tu vas assurer, je le sais.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Nathalie et Gabriel sortirent pour les accueillir.

— Bon, c'est parti, lança Adrien en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Il sortit de la voiture, fit un signe en direction de son père et sa belle-mère avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière pour faire sortir ses enfants. Marinette en fit autant de l'autre côté.

Il libéra Amandine de son siège auto pendant que Benoît se débarrassait de sa ceinture et sautait de son réhausseur. Le père de famille se redressa avec sa cadette dans les bras. Nathalie arriva auprès lui.

Les deux adultes se firent la bise. Nathalie salua ensuite la fillette portée par son père puis se pencha vers Benoît :

— Bonjour, je suis Nathalie. Tu veux bien me donner la main ?

Intimidé, il hocha la tête en silence et tendit sa menotte pour qu'elle la prenne. Marinette les rejoignit avec Émilie dans les bras. Nathalie posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Marinette et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

— Je suis ravie de vous voir ici.

— Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée.

Elles échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Adrien songea que son père et lui n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Ils rejoignirent le perron où Gabriel les attendait.

— Bonjour, Père.

— Bonjour, Adrien. (Il fixa la petite que son fils tenait dans ses bras.) Tu dois être Amandine.

La fillette se serra contre la poitrine de son père sans répondre.

— Et voici Benoît, compléta Adrien en se tournant vers Nathalie et son aîné.

— Bonjour, dit le grand-père.

L'enfant marmonna un salut relativement inaudible.

— Et Émilie, continua Adrien et montrant la petite qui était dans les bras de sa mère, les yeux encore bouffis du sommeil dont on venait de la tirer.

Le regard de Gabriel glissa vers Marinette.

— Monsieur Agreste, dit celle-ci.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête très raide et se détourna pour rentrer dans la maison. Marinette avança rapidement pour que son bras frôle celui de son mari. Il fit un léger signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris le message. Il suivit son père dans le vestibule sans exprimer son mécontentement.

— Entrez vite dans le salon, il y fera plus chaud, les engagea Nathalie.

Un immense sapin, enguirlandé et lumineux, se dressait près de la cheminée.

— oOooh ! fit Benoit qui lâcha la main de Nathalie pour le voir de plus près.

Amandine s'agita dans les bras de son père qui posa à terre pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre son frère. Émilie chantonna à son tour « ohhohhhohhh » et Marinette suivit le mouvement.

— C'est sûr, le père Noël va venir, décréta Benoît, en regardant la cheminée avec approbation.

Il se pencha pour admirer les santons qui avaient été disposés au pied de l'arbre et tendit la main pour en prendre un.

— Attends, Benoît, l'arrêta sa mère. Tu dois demander d'abord si tu peux les toucher. C'est une décoration.

— Ils ne craignent rien, assura Nathalie. C'est du bois et du tissu, ils ne sont pas fragiles. Nous les remettrons en place après.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de petits objets susceptibles d'être avalés, Marinette posa sa benjamine près de son frère et de sa sœur. Puis, avec un sourire d'excuse, elle prit place sur une chaise qui se trouvait entre le sapin et la cheminée pour que la petite ne puisse pas s'en approcher et se brûler dans le feu qui y flambait joyeusement.

— La maison n'est pas vraiment adaptée pour les tout-petits, s'excusa Nathalie. Nous avons fait notre possible pour mettre hors de portée tous les objets dangereux et fragiles dans le salon et les chambres.

— Tout ira bien, assura Marinette. Nous allons les surveiller.

— Je vais chercher le parc dans la voiture, proposa Adrien. On pourra s'en servir comme barrière et l'empêcher d'approcher de la cheminée.

Il ressortit, suivi par Nathalie qui proposa de l'aider à décharger la voiture. Ignorant Marinette, Gabriel s'approcha des enfants et entreprit d'expliquer aux deux plus grands la signification des figurines. Au grand soulagement de sa mère, Benoît écouta calmement malgré les heures de voiture. Il était sans doute impressionné par ce « Grand-père » inconnu dont ses parents semblaient faire si grand cas.

Quand Adrien revint, il suggéra de faire courir les enfants dehors. Il sortit dans le jardin avec ses deux aînés et Gabriel se joignit à eux. Des cris joyeux parvinrent rapidement aux oreilles des deux femmes qui se retrouvèrent entre elles avec Émilie qui avait choisi de rester avec sa mère.

— Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda Nathalie. C'est un long trajet par la route.

— Nous nous sommes relayés au volant. Avec les enfants, difficile de prendre le train. D'ailleurs, on s'y est pris tellement tard, qu'on n'aurait sans doute pas eu de places. J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop fatigant pour vous de tout organiser à la dernière minute.

— Ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sont pas les provisions qui manquent. Et j'ai un peu d'expérience en organisation d'événements.

— Je suppose qu'on doit rarement vous prendre de court. Mais je vous préviens que trois tornades comme les miennes valent un photographe capricieux, ajouté à un mannequin en retard et à un traiteur qui a oublié la moitié de la commande.

— Oh, rien d'insurmontable, alors, fit Nathalie pince-sans-rire. Prendrez-vous un thé ou un café en attendant qu'on serve le goûter ?

— Je boirais volontiers un thé.

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé, tout en gardant un œil sur Émilie qui s'était remise à jouer avec les santons. Elles papotèrent, profitant de la tranquillité temporaire qui leur était offerte.

Puis la petite troupe rentra et on évita de justesse les traces de boues sur la moquette du salon. Benoit semblait très à l'aise avec Gabriel, qu'il appelait « Grand-père » conformément aux instructions qu'il avait reçues avant d'arriver mais qui avait totalement oublié la consigne du vouvoiement. Cela ne semblait pas déranger le styliste qui le prit par la main pour visiter la maison et lui montrer où serait sa chambre.

Marinette resta au rez-de-chaussée avec Nathalie et l'aida à dresser la table du goûter. Pain d'épice maison, cake à l'orange, chocolat chaud étaient au menu. Ensuite, Nathalie avait prévu des images à découper et colorier pour occuper les enfants. Les jeux amenés par les parents achevèrent de faire patienter les enfants jusqu'au dîner.

Le repas du soir se passa bien. Les adultes réussirent à trouver des sujets de conversations neutres. Marinette parla peu et jamais directement à son beau-père. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Adrien et Marinette couchèrent leurs enfants. Une chambre avait été préparée pour les deux aînés et Émilie dormait dans un lit parapluie dans la chambre de ses parents. Ils redescendirent ensuite, laissant les portes ouvertes pour entendre les éventuels appels.

Gabriel n'était pas dans le salon quand ils y revinrent. Nathalie servit des tisanes et s'installa sur le canapé avec Adrien en parlant de leur programme du lendemain.

Marinette resta debout pour observer un jeu d'échecs qui se trouvait sur une table placée dans une pièce adjacente au salon, dont la cloison avait été ouverte après le départ des enfants. Elle semblait analyser la partie était en cours.

— Que joueriez-vous ? demanda la voix de Gabriel que personne n'avait entendu s'approcher.

Le ton n'était pas spécialement aimable. Il était même plutôt cassant. Adrien dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et se mettre en soutien derrière sa femme. Celle-ci ne sembla pas se sentir agressée. Elle tendit simplement la main et fit avancer un pion blanc.

Gabriel parut étonné par son choix et la contourna pour se mettre du côté des noirs. Il réfléchit un moment avant de faire avancer son fou puis il saisit la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui pour s'asseoir devant la table. Marinette déplaça un autre pion avant de s'installer à son tour. Adrien et Nathalie se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

— Donc, nous disions, une petite promenade à pied le matin, et marché de Noël en début d'après-midi ? reprit finalement l'épouse de Gabriel.

Adrien lui donna la réplique et ils continuèrent à discuter, tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers vers la table où les deux joueurs, concentrés sur leur jeu, avançaient tour à tour les pièces, sans échanger un regard ni une parole. Finalement, un bruit sec les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent et constatèrent que Gabriel venait de faire basculer son roi.

— Nous verrons la revanche demain, déclara Gabriel sans regarder son adversaire et allant s'asseoir près de sa femme.

— Très bien, fit Marinette en remettant placidement les pièces du jeu en place.

Elle resta ensuite sur sa chaise, prenant un magazine qui se trouvait à portée de main, laissant son beau-père discuter avec son fils, sans s'imposer.

Plus tard, une fois qu'ils eurent regagné leur chambre, Adrien demanda à Marinette en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Émilie :

— Ce n'était pas trop dur, cette première journée ?

— Non, pourquoi ? Je suis contente de faire davantage connaissance avec Nathalie.

— Mon père n'est pas très aimable avec toi.

— Tu pensais qu'il allait me sauter au cou ? Il me reçoit, c'est déjà beaucoup.

— Je ne veux pas que tu t'humilies devant lui.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir fait.

Adrien grogna. Ils avaient échangé leurs arguments maintes fois. Adrien ne pardonnait ni les menaces ni le dénigrement professionnel dont son père s'était rendu coupable. Marinette estimait que Gabriel avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, étant donné qu'elle l'avait empêché de retrouver sa femme et qu'elle l'avait privé de son fils. À cela, Adrien répondait que non seulement il avait combattu son père autant qu'elle et que, même sans elle, il ne serait pas retourné au manoir Agreste. Il aurait été chez Chloé ou ailleurs. Là, Marinette balayait ces hypothèses et prétendait qu'il y avait un contentieux entre Adrien et son père sur lequel elle n'avait pas droit de regard, et un autre entre Gabriel et elle qui la regardait. Qu'elle avait le droit de pardonner ce qui lui avait été fait à elle. Généralement, la discussion s'arrêtait là.

— Qui va gagner demain aux échecs ? interrogea Adrien.

— Sans doute lui. Nous sommes globalement du même niveau mais il doit jouer plus souvent que moi. J'ai été avantagée par le début de jeu ce soir. Demain sera plus compliqué.

— Tu as aimé jouer contre lui, constata Adrien.

— C'est un échange comme un autre.

— Une partie d'échecs, c'est un affrontement, Madame-je-pardonne-tout.

— Ce que j'aime dans les échecs, c'est élaborer des stratégies. Si je perds, je serais quand même contente qu'on ait trouvé une manière de communiquer. Si pour lui ce n'est qu'un affrontement, c'est son problème, pas le mien. Allons, Chaton, on dort. On a une tornade dans notre chambre qui va nous réveille demain matin.

oOo

Le lendemain, ce fut Adrien qui se leva et qui descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec Émilie, Marinette n'étant toujours pas du matin. Elle descendit une heure plus tard avec les deux autres. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Nathalie proposa une promenade à pied dans les environs. Gabriel devait rester à la maison, préférant garder ses forces pour l'après-midi. Adrien prit le porte-bébé pour harnacher Émilie dedans.

— Je veux jouer dans le jardin, déclara Benoît.

— Moi aussi, revendiqua Amandine.

Les deux parents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Imposer leur propre programme à leurs enfants risquait d'être long et surtout très bruyant. Les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient guère et l'enjeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Avoir trois enfants apprenait à choisir ses batailles. Un seul regard suffit pour qu'ils arrivent à la même conclusion : l'un d'entre eux allait rester là pour s'occuper des deux aînés. Et comme Gabriel serait présent…

Adrien commença à décrocher le porte-bébé pour le confier à Marinette.

— Je peux m'occuper des enfants tout seul, affirma Gabriel.

Adrien soupesa la proposition avant de consulter sa femme du regard. L'expression de Marinette fut parfaitement claire : _c'est ton père, tu décides_.

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas, accepta finalement Adrien.

Le père de famille fit des recommandations à son aîné et rappela à Gabriel qu'il devait veiller à ce que les enfants retirent leurs chaussures avant de revenir dans la maison. Marinette emmena sa fille aux toilettes pour éviter à son beau-père de gérer cet aspect. Ils regardèrent les deux enfants, bonnets et gants bien en place, s'égailler dans le jardin avant de partir à leur propre promenade avec Nathalie et Émilie.

Nathalie les guida en leur donnant des informations sur la région. Au bout d'un moment, il parut évident qu'Adrien avait l'air chiffonné.

— Ne vous en faites pas, lui dit Nathalie. Tout va bien se passer avec Benoît et Amandine.

— Je suis surpris que mon père se soit proposé pour s'en occuper, exprima Adrien. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il aimait jouer avec des enfants.

L'expression de Nathalie se fit désolée. Marinette intervint :

— Mes parents aussi font des choses pour les petits qu'ils n'ont pas faites pour moi. Non seulement ils n'ont pas la responsabilité de les élever, mais c'est un autre moment de leur vie.

— Votre père a beaucoup changé, appuya Nathalie.

Marinette tendit la main pour prendre celle de son mari. Elle savait qu'il était difficile pour lui de penser qu'il était arrivé dans la vie de son père à une période où ce dernier était incapable de lui offrir l'attention qu'il était en droit d'attendre.

La promenade continua. Quand ils rentrèrent, tout semblait s'être bien passé. Les enfants jouaient de nouveau avec les santons, sous la surveillance de leur grand-père. Nathalie avait prévu un repas froid qu'ils mangèrent rapidement. Ensuite, ils prirent les voitures pour aller à Bordeaux et se promener dans le marché de Noël.

Les enfants étaient très excités à leur retour. Ce qu'ils avaient vu les avait fait réaliser que les cadeaux arriveraient dès le lendemain matin. Pour les canaliser, Adrien leur proposa un jeu de ballon dans le jardin. Gabriel sortit avec eux et Marinette se replia dans la cuisine avec Nathalie pour préparer le repas de réveillon. La maîtresse de maison fit l'honneur de sa resserre et la styliste en fut aussi impressionnée que l'avait été son mari.

Avant le repas, tout le monde se mit sur son trente-et-un. Comme chaque année durant l'automne, Marinette avait dessiné et cousu les vêtements des enfants, sa robe, la chemise et la cravate d'Adrien, chacun étant assorti aux autres. Quand ils s'étaient tardivement décidés à aller chez Gabriel et Nathalie pour les fêtes, Marinette avait eu des scrupules. Elle ne voulait pas narguer son beau-père avec ses créations. Elle avait donc envisagé d'acheter en urgence des habits de fêtes pour toute la famille. Mais Adrien avait mis son veto. Il n'était pas question, avait-il dit, de tout modifier pour son père. Ils s'habilleraient comme prévu.

C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension que Marinette descendit avec sa famille une fois qu'ils furent tous apprêtés. Leurs hôtes les attendaient dans le salon. Nathalie portait une robe longue très chic et Gabriel avait une magnifique cravate qui n'était vraisemblablement en vente dans aucun magasin.

Marinette n'osa pas trop regarder son beau-père pour juger de sa réaction. Sa résolution était de faire profil bas et d'être pour lui la plus transparente possible. Mais la réaction de Nathalie la rassura un peu. Le sourire de celle-ci fut immédiat :

— Vous êtes magnifiques, s'écria-t-elle. Marinette, l'ensemble est absolument ravissant.

— Me… mer ...merci, la remercia la styliste tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Gabriel. Il hochait la tête d'un air approbateur. Elle sentit sa nervosité refluer. Elle vit qu'à ses côtés, Adrien souriait largement, visiblement très fier de leur petit effet. Elle le pinça discrètement pour faire disparaître son expression victorieuse.

Le repas fut délicieux, mais trop long pour les enfants qui s'écroulèrent avant la fin. On leur promit de leur garder le dessert pour le lendemain et on les mit au lit. Les adultes terminèrent tranquillement leur repas et rangèrent la cuisine.

Quand ils retournèrent au salon, Gabriel se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait le jeu d'échecs. Docilement, Marinette vint se placer sur l'autre chaise. Elle avait les noirs cette fois-là et Gabriel ouvrit le jeu. Les coups se succédèrent relativement rapidement au début, puis s'espacèrent. Comme la veille, les deux joueurs étaient extrêmement concentrés. Adrien et Nathalie ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ayant chacun pris un journal, commentant simplement les articles susceptibles de les intéresser tous les deux.

Finalement, le rire perlé de Marinette s'éleva :

— Joli coup, Monsieur Agreste, reconnut-elle en faisant tomber son roi.

Il se leva, la laissant, comme la veille, remettre les pièces du jeu en place. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, en route vers le canapé, il laissa tomber comme à regret :

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Gabriel.

Marinette leva des yeux surpris, ouvrit la bouche, tenta de répondre, avant de la refermer, préférant renoncer à parler plutôt que risquer de bégayer.

— Merci, Père, répondit Adrien à sa place.

Gabriel s'assit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Nathalie lui montra une information dans le journal local, susceptible de l'intéresser.

Adrien suggéra ensuite qu'il était temps de sortir les cadeaux qu'ils voulaient mettre sous le sapin de leurs hôtes. Nathalie et Gabriel insistèrent pour organiser eux-mêmes la mise en scène du Père Noël. Une fois tous les paquets apportés dans le salon, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et les deux jeunes parents montèrent se coucher.

— Tu es extraordinaire, commenta Adrien. Tu as réussi à apprivoiser mon père en moins de deux jours.

— Je n'ai aucun mérite. Il veut à tout prix te retrouver. Il avait seulement besoin d'une occasion de le faire sans perdre la face.

— Mais pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps ?

— Il ne devait pas être prêt avant. Et je ne suis pas certaine que tu l'aurais été plus tôt. Et puis, c'est ainsi, Chaton. On est dans le présent et on veut tous que cela finisse bien.

Adrien resta songeur. Alors qu'ils se déshabillaient dans la salle de bain, il dit :

— Je pense que tu l'as impressionné avec ton ensemble de vêtements. Il a vraiment été bluffé.

— Tu exagères.

— Non, Marinette, je suis très sérieux. Je connais le regard qu'il a quand il juge qu'un vêtement est parfait. Tout à l'heure, quand il t'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, j'ai pensé que c'étaient les échecs. Mais en y repensant, je suis certain que ce qui a été déterminant c'est ton coup de crayon. Il a de l'estime pour toi.

— Adrien…

— Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as de véritables dons, ma Lady, et il sait respecter les talents des autres, même quand ce sont ses rivaux. Il apprend à t'apprécier.

— N'exagérons rien. Nous n'avons pas échangé plus de quatre phrases depuis que je suis arrivée.

— Il approuve l'éducation que tu as donnée aux enfants. Je pense même… qu'il n'est pas mécontent de ce que je suis devenu. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi, Milady.

Marinette sentit son cœur se gonfler. Le besoin viscéral que son mari éprouvait à obtenir la fierté et l'amour de son père l'émouvait terriblement. Elle espérait qu'Adrien ne se berçait pas d'illusions et que Gabriel avait enfin réalisé quel homme merveilleux était son fils.

— Bien sûr qu'il est fier de toi, assura-t-elle en enlaçant son mari. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

— On fait la paire, ma Lady, lui répondit-il avec ce sourire à la Chat Noir qui la faisait totalement craquer.

* * *

Comment trouvez-vous cette rencontre ?

On se retrouve dans une semaine pour "Retisser les liens familiaux".


	5. Retisser les liens familiaux

**V - Retisser les liens familiaux**

* * *

Adrien et Marinette eurent du mal à empêcher les enfants de descendre avant 8 h le lendemain. Adrien, envoyé en ambassadeur et en pourvoyeur de biberons pour les deux cadettes, parvint à faire en sorte que les grands-parents soient présents au moment où l'on ouvrit les portes du salon pour vérifier si le père Noël était bien passé.

Gabriel ouvrit cérémonieusement le passage et des cris d'émerveillement s'élevèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrit alors aux regards. Même Adrien et Marinette restèrent un instant médusés devant la profusion et la taille des cadeaux.

Après un moment de stupeur, ils se regardèrent avec la même pensée : _cela ne tiendra jamais dans la voiture_.

Avec des hurlements de joie, Benoît, Amandine et Émilie s'étaient élancés vers le sapin. L'aîné entreprit de déchiffrer les étiquettes apposées sur les papiers multicolores. Son grand-père fit mine d'examiner les cadeaux avant de dire :

— Je crois que les étiquettes bleues sont pour toi, les vertes pour Amandine et les roses pour Émilie.

Les enfants mirent une heure à ouvrir tous les cadeaux. Les adultes admirèrent les trouvailles, mirent les papiers et les bolducs de côté et rangèrent les présents en trois tas distincts pour que chaque enfant les retrouve ensuite.

Enfin, chacune des têtes blondes fut absorbée dans un jeu et les adultes purent ouvrir leurs propres cadeaux. Marinette reçut un panier rempli de bocaux mitonnés par Nathalie, et Adrien une caisse de Saint-Émilion.

Trouver des cadeaux pour leurs hôtes avait été compliqué pour le jeune couple. En général, Marinette offrait quelque chose de sa fabrication : bijou, accessoire, vêtement. Mais cela lui avait paru déplacé dans les circonstances présentes.

Finalement, Adrien avait demandé à son ami Nino de créer une ambiance musicale pour Nathalie. Il lui avait exprimé ce qu'il avait déterminé du caractère de sa belle-mère et avait indiqué quels CD il avait repérés dans le salon lors de sa première visite. Au vu de l'air ravi qu'elle eut en déchiffrant le sommaire de son CD, Nino avait fait du bon travail. Pour Gabriel, ils avaient opté pour une ceinture choisie chez un maroquinier de luxe.

Nathalie sembla réellement émue d'avoir reçu un cadeau aussi personnalisé. Gabriel s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête appréciatif quand il avait découvert son présent, ce qui était encourageant. Ils n'avaient pas fait de faux pas.

Le reste de la matinée fut centrée sur les enfants qui passèrent d'un jeu à l'autre, sous la supervision des adultes. Adrien et son père montèrent le circuit du train électrique tandis que Marinette secondait Benoît et Amandine pour assembler et meubler la maison de poupées. Nathalie passa beaucoup de temps avec Émilie à coller des gommettes et l'aider à terminer ses puzzles encastrables. Quand le train fut en état de fonctionner, nul ne put déterminer qui y prit le plus de plaisir entre les deux constructeurs et les enfants.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient – le menu était basé sur les restes des repas précédents –, Benoît commença à prévoir ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient planifié de repartir en fin de matinée le jour d'après pour remonter tranquillement sur Paris.

Nathalie perçut leurs questionnements :

— Vous aviez d'autres projets, je crois, dit-elle avec tact.

— Eh bien… commença Adrien, d'une voix hésitante.

— Rien de gravé dans le marbre, intervint Marinette.

Adrien regarda son père avant de se tourner vers Nathalie.

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas de nous garder une journée et une nuit de plus…

— Ce sera avec plaisir, assura-t-elle.

Gabriel proposa immédiatement des activités à Benoît et Amandine pour le lendemain. Tous restèrent à la maison l'après-midi, alternant repos et jeux avec les enfants. Alors qu'il jouait avec la maison de poupées, Benoît s'inquiéta :

— Mais comment on va la ramener chez nous ?

— Peut-être qu'on devrait acheter un coffre pour le toit, songea tout haut Adrien en évaluant tout ce qui était éparpillé dans le salon.

— Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt la laisser là et revenir jouer avec aux prochaines vacances ? proposa Gabriel à son petit-fils.

— C'est vrai, on pourra ? demanda Benoît en regardant alternativement son père et sa mère.

Adrien réalisa soudain que la débauche de cadeaux encombrants que ses enfants avaient reçus avait été davantage une stratégie qu'une simple démesure de grands-parents gâteau. En face de lui, Marinette eut le même sourire que lorsqu'elle avait perdu aux échecs la veille. Celui qui accompagnait leur traditionnel « Bien joué ! ».

— On va voir ça, dit prudemment Adrien.

Il se sentit profondément amer, soudain. Qu'il avait été naïf de croire que son père s'était adouci. Il avait toujours le besoin de contrôler l'existence des autres. Quand les ordres directs ne marchaient pas, il se rabattait sur la ruse. Il restait le Papillon. Celui qui avait perverti le Miraculous de la coopération en le transformant en celui de la manipulation.

Marinette interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

— Adrien, Émilie a besoin d'être changée. Tu pourrais m'apporter le paquet de couches qu'on a laissé dans la voiture ?

Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait le matin même monté ledit paquet dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Mais il saisit le prétexte qu'elle lui donnait de sortir de la pièce où il commençait à étouffer. Il se leva donc docilement et la suivit dans le vestibule.

— Monte avec moi, souffla-t-elle en s'engageant dans les escaliers la petite dans les bras.

Il attendit qu'elle ait fermé la porte de la salle d'eau pour exploser :

— Il est toujours le même ! s'écria-t-il. Il faut qu'on se plie à sa volonté !

— Et que crois-tu qu'il soit en train de faire ? interrogea Marinette en commençant à déshabiller sa fille.

— Il achète Benoît et Amandine avec des jouets, comme il l'a fait avant avec moi avec ma chambre complètement dingue.

— Et ça a marché ? s'enquit Marinette.

— J'avais treize ans quand Maman est morte. Eux, ils n'en ont que quatre et six.

— Et tu crois qu'ils vont préférer ton père au mien parce qu'il a les moyens de leur acheter une maison de poupées aussi haute qu'eux ?

Adrien garda le silence.

— Ils ont deux parents et quatre grands-parents. Ton père habite à six cents kilomètres de chez eux. Quelle influence peut-il avoir sur eux, à part passer pour un papi gâteau ?

— Et le jour où il les aura convaincus de venir ici alors que nous avons d'autres projets, on fait quoi ?

— On leur rappelle que c'est nous qui décidons, car nous sommes leurs parents. Que les vacances, c'est chacun son tour. Ils le comprendront très bien. C'est à ça que sert l'éducation qu'on leur donne.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ? s'étonna Adrien.

— N'est-on pas venu pour ça ? rappela Marinette en se débarrassant de la couche usagée et prenant un gant de toilette. Pour retisser nos liens familiaux ?

— C'est ce que toi et Nathalie avez prévu, grommela Adrien.

— C'est ce dont toi et ton père avez besoin, répliqua sa femme.

— Mais pas comme ça !

— Tu juges en fonction de ton passif avec lui, lui reprocha Marinette. Laisse-les établir leur propre relation. Nous devons rester attentifs mais pas surprotéger nos enfants en les empêchant de se frotter à la vraie vie.

C'était un argument de poids. La réclusion dont avait souffert Adrien était basée sur l'argument de la protection. Il ne voulait pas reproduire ce schéma. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de discussion récurrent entre eux. Adrien avait tendance à élaborer sa politique éducative en réaction à celle qu'il avait reçue. Marinette avait une vision plus neutre et plus pragmatique. Elle voulait qu'ils prennent leur décision en fonction de leurs valeurs, pas contre celles de Gabriel.

Ce jour-là, elle retournait ses arguments habituels contre lui. Elle enfonça le clou :

— Moi, je ne vois rien de choquant à ce qu'un grand-père achète des cadeaux pour donner à ses petits enfants l'envie de venir chez lui. Mon père fait pareil en leur promettant des gâteaux.

— D'accord, d'accord, abandonna Adrien.

Il regarda sa femme terminer de rhabiller leur fille, la prendre contre elle et l'embrasser. Radouci par la scène, il demanda :

— Pour les jouets, on s'y prend comment ?

— On laisse ici tout ce qui est volumineux et, pour le reste on fait choisir les enfants, proposa Marinette.

Marinette posa à terre Émilie qui gigotait. Adrien tendit la main vers la petite et ils redescendirent vers le salon au pas de la fillette.

— Sors-la un peu, conseilla Marinette avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le salon. Cela vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

Alors qu'Adrien proposait aux enfants un jeu à l'extérieur, Marinette s'approcha de Gabriel :

— Cela vous ennuierait de jouer notre partie d'échecs maintenant ? Les enfants vont être très longs à coucher ce soir, après autant d'excitation.

— Comme vous voulez, accepta Gabriel en regardant son fils qui préparait les enfants à sortir, visiblement conscient qu'il avait perdu du terrain.

Le styliste fut assez préoccupé pour faire une erreur au troisième coup. Marinette, après un regard surpris, l'exploita sans pitié. Son beau-père limita les dégâts par la suite mais il ne put totalement rattraper son retard et la pièce qu'il avait bêtement perdue. Ce fut son tour de s'incliner.

Après le dîner, Adrien et Marinette eurent beaucoup de mal à convaincre les enfants d'aller dormir.

— Ce ne sera plus Noël demain, protesta Benoît.

— Tes jeux seront toujours là, riposta Marinette.

Finalement, elle resta avec eux dans la chambre à raconter des histoires alors qu'Adrien redescendait sans elle au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Il alla voir dans la cuisine où il trouva Nathalie.

— Gabriel est allé se coucher, lui apprit-elle. Il était très fatigué.

— Je le comprends. Les enfants nous prennent beaucoup d'énergie. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

— Je vous remercie mais j'ai presque terminé. Je me contente de mettre la nourriture au frais et je laisse le reste en état. Quelqu'un viendra pour m'aider demain.

Adrien s'assit dans un coin pour ne pas la gêner.

— C'est vous qui jouez aux échecs avec mon père, habituellement ? s'enquit-il.

— Oui, mais je ne suis pas très bonne.

— Marinette m'a dit qu'elle avait gagné la première partie car elle avait commencé avec un bon jeu.

— C'était celui de Gabriel. Je pense que ce qui l'a intrigué c'est qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé au coup qu'elle a proposé. Mais il a dû le trouver intéressant, sinon il ne l'aurait pas défiée.

Adrien resta pensif un moment avant de faire remarquer :

— Ça se passe bien.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître une note interrogative sur la fin de sa phrase.

— Très bien, Adrien, le rassura Nathalie. Vos enfants sont adorables, Marinette charmante et vous faites la fierté de votre père.

Adrien ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite, sachant que Nathalie avait toujours fait son possible pour arrondir les angles entre lui et Gabriel. Elle parut deviner ses pensées car elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

— A-t-il fait une seule remarque vous laissant penser qu'il vous désapprouvait ?

— Non, mais nous n'avons pas parlé de tout.

— En ce qui concerne le présent, avez-vous éludé des aspects de votre vie ?

— J'ai évité de trop parler de Marinette.

— Pensez-vous que cela poserait problème maintenant ?

Adrien songea aux parties d'échecs et au regard de son père en découvrant leurs vêtements de fête.

— De moins en moins.

— Gabriel n'est pas un homme à cacher son déplaisir. Si vous l'aviez déçu, vous le sauriez.

— Ce n'est pas non plus quelqu'un qui exprime beaucoup ce qu'il ressent.

— Il l'exprime de manière très détournée. Vous n'avez plus quatorze ans, Adrien, vous avez davantage la capacité d'interpréter ses non-dits.

Elle termina son rangement, en silence, le laissant méditer ses paroles.

oOo

Le lendemain, Gabriel, Benoît et Amandine appliquèrent leur programme qui comprenait un certain nombre de jeux dans le jardin où Gabriel jouait le rôle d'arbitre. Nathalie, Marinette, Adrien et Émilie firent un petit tour à Libourne où les Agreste, qui habitaient à cinq kilomètres du centre-ville, avaient leurs habitudes.

L'après-midi, ils commencèrent à faire le tri des jouets. Benoît et Amandine demandèrent quand ils reviendraient pour retrouver ceux qu'ils laissaient sur place. Adrien promit un retour, mais sans s'engager sur une date, expliquant que les adultes verraient cela entre eux, plus tard.

— Mais quand ? insista Benoît.

— Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas encore décidé, répondit Adrien d'une voix ferme. Et je te conseille de profiter d'être encore là aujourd'hui, et d'être assez sage pour donner à Grand-père et Grand-mère l'envie de te réinviter !

Benoît connaissait le ton que venait d'employer son père, et jugea plus prudent de retourner à ses jeux. Gabriel qui avait suivi la conversation avec attention ne fit aucun commentaire. Adrien se demanda s'il avait pris pour lui la demande de modération qu'il avait faite à son fils.

Alors que Marinette et Adrien entreposaient dans le hall d'entrée ce qui devait être chargé dans le coffre le lendemain, Nathalie apporta un carton fermé.

— Adrien, quand nous avons déménagé ici, j'ai vidé votre chambre et… j'ai mis de côté tout ce qui m'a paru personnel, notamment ce qui était dans votre bureau.

Le souvenir de la nuit où Adrien était parti de chez lui pour ne plus y revenir plana un instant entre eux. Après un instant de saisissement, il prit la caisse qu'elle lui tendait en disant simplement :

— Merci Nathalie.

Elle hocha la tête puis repartit en cuisine pour terminer de préparer le dîner. Une fois le repas terminé, Adrien proposa de coucher seul les petits pour permettre à Marinette de proposer une dernière partie d'échecs avec Gabriel. Le beau-père et sa bru jouèrent avec leur concentration habituelle, et ce fut Marinette qui dut s'incliner.

oOo

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain fut un peu pénible. Les enfants, ayant compris qu'une journée de voiture les attendait, étaient grognons et firent moins honneur à leurs parents que les jours précédents. Il y eut des récriminations et un bol de chocolat renversé.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Marinette en épongeant la table.

— Ce sont des enfants, répondit paisiblement Nathalie. On ne s'attend pas à ce qu'ils soient tout le temps sages comme des images. Ce n'est qu'un peu de lait versé.

— Et beaucoup de bruit, soupira Adrien qui tentait de persuader Amandine de ne pas jouer avec le beurre.

— Ça n'est pas un problème, assura leur hôtesse tout en nettoyant les mains pleines de confiture de Benoît avec un torchon.

Finalement, vers 11 h, tous les bagages furent casés tant bien que mal dans la voiture. Ce fut l'heure des adieux.

Les enfants se laissèrent étreindre par Nathalie puis allèrent spontanément tendre leurs joues à leur grand-père qui se plia à l'exercice d'un mouvement un peu raide.

Marinette embrassa Nathalie sans façon puis se tourna vers Gabriel pour le remercier de l'avoir reçue. Ils se saluèrent cérémonieusement de la tête. Adrien avait également embrassé sa belle-mère, avant de s'avancer vers son père.

— Tu reviendras ? s'enquit Gabriel, comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

— Oui, répondit Adrien sans hésiter. Quand je pourrai prendre de nouveau quelques jours de congés.

Son père hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Les deux hommes n'hésitèrent pas longtemps avant de s'étreindre gauchement. Nathalie et Marinette échangèrent un regard et un petit sourire. Elles avaient pleinement atteint leur but.

Les parents sanglèrent leurs enfants sur les sièges arrière et écoutèrent les dernières recommandations de prudence. Puis Marinette prit le volant et ils partirent.

— Ça va, Chaton ? demanda la conductrice qui trouvait son mari bien silencieux.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tout s'est bien passé, avoua-t-il.

— Vous êtes tellement têtus tous les deux et à fleur de peau que ce n'était pas gagné. Mais vous désiriez tous les deux que tout se passe bien et cela a compensé, analysa Marinette.

— Je pense que toi et Nathalie avez été déterminantes.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « déterminante » ? demanda Benoît.

— Que l'on ne peut pas se passer d'elles, répondit Adrien en regardant son épouse avec fierté et tendresse.

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre, on va un peu avancer dans le temps. On racontera "La perte d'une référence".


	6. La perte d'une référence

**VI - La perte d'une référence**

* * *

Avant sa pause déjeuner, Adrien finissait de vérifier ses mails quand son portable sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son appareil pour voir le correspondant. C'était Nathalie. Cela l'étonna. Elle appelait généralement le soir quand il était chez lui pour qu'il puisse lui passer les enfants. Pas aux heures de bureau en semaine.

Vaguement inquiet, il prit l'appel.

— Adrien…

Rien qu'au ton, il sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Sans même y réfléchir, il se leva pour ne pas poursuivre cette conversation au milieu de ses collègues. Il se dirigea vers une salle de réunion vide.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il tout en marchant.

— La voiture… la voiture. J'ai perdu le contrôle…

— Comment allez-vous ? Et mon père ?

— Oh, Adrien…

Il réalisa qu'il connaissait la réponse avant même de poser la question. Il referma la porte de la pièce où il venait d'entrer derrière lui, prit une inspiration et dit :

— Nathalie, j'arrive le plus vite possible. Où êtes-vous ?

— Encore à l'hôpital.

— Bordeaux ou Libourne ?

— Bordeaux.

— Je vous recontacte quand je sais mon heure d'arrivée.

— Merci, Adrien.

Il raccrocha et contempla sans la voir la table de la salle où il s'était réfugié. Il ne ressentait rien. Il savait que cela viendrait. Mais il avait des dispositions à prendre avant.

Il commença par rechercher sur son téléphone le prochain train pour Bordeaux au départ de Paris. Un bref calcul lui indiqua qu'il avait le temps de se rendre à la gare dans les temps.

Il alla ensuite voir son supérieur :

— Je suis désolé, je dois partir tout de suite pour un problème familial. Si tu as besoin d'une info, demande à Myriam, elle a accès à tout et pourra te répondre.

— Euh, d'accord. Bon courage. Tu penses revenir quand ?

— Quelques jours.

— OK. Si on peut faire quelque chose, dis-le-nous.

— Merci, Karim.

Il repassa à son bureau fermer son ordinateur et prendre son manteau. En descendant dans la rue, il fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il emportait. Il avait ses papiers et sa carte de crédit. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Il reprit son téléphone et appela Marinette :

— Je viens d'avoir Nathalie, commença-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement, alertée par son ton.

— Ils ont eu un accident de voiture.

— Comment vont-ils ?

— Mon père…

Il fut incapable d'aller plus loin.

— Oh non ! comprit Marinette. Chaton, je suis désolée. Tu y vas ?

— Je suis en route. J'ai un train dans quarante minutes.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Oui mais… il y a les enfants. Leur dire… Je ne sais pas encore si je veux qu'ils viennent.

— Je m'occupe de prévenir tout le monde. Tu me rappelles une fois là-bas et on fait le point.

— D'accord.

— Et Nathalie ?

— C'est elle qui m'a appelé. Je crois qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

— Chaton, je t'aime et je suis très triste pour toi.

— Merci, ma Lady.

oOo

Une fois dans le train et son esprit libéré des contingences matérielles, la réalité lui tomba dessus. Son père. Le héros de ses quinze premières années. Celui qu'il auquel il avait feint de ne pas penser durant les dix-neuf ans qui avaient suivies. L'homme avec qui il avait entretenu des relations complexes durant les six années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Il sentait qu'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important. Une référence. Qui n'était pas positive mais dont il avait besoin pour se définir. Il s'était tellement opposé à son père : en tant que Chat Noir, en tant que jeune adulte décidant de sa voie professionnelle, en tant que mari, en tant que père quand il l'était devenu à son tour.

Il lui devait beaucoup. Même s'il avait détesté la manière dont on la lui avait inculquée, l'éducation qu'il avait reçue lui avait été bénéfique et lui avait permis d'atteindre ses objectifs. Il savait qu'il avait plus de chance que Chloé qui ne s'était jamais remise de l'indifférence de sa mère à son égard. Lui au moins avait eu le jugement paternel pour déterminer les choix qu'il devait faire.

Il repensa aux échanges qu'il avait eus avec Gabriel les dernières années. Les sentiments profonds qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne s'étaient jamais exprimés. Si cette réserve avait beaucoup fait souffrir Adrien quand il était plus jeune, il en avait pris son parti. Sa femme et ses enfants pourvoyaient à son besoin d'affection explicite.

Leurs conversations étaient restées prudentes pour éviter les sujets sensibles. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le fait qu'ils aient été le Papillon et Chat Noir. Et par extension, ils avaient peu parlé de la mère d'Adrien. Ils n'étaient pas non plus revenus sur les méthodes éducatives de Gabriel. Ils s'étaient tout dit lors de leur brève rencontre au Grand Paris six mois après le départ d'Adrien. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'avis. Quant à Gabriel, même dans l'hypothèse où il aurait eu des regrets, il ne l'aurait pas admis.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Gabriel n'avait jamais critiqué la façon dont Benoît, Amandine et Émilie étaient élevés. Quant à ces derniers, ils semblaient apprécier les moments passés avec leur grand-père et Nathalie. Ils étaient toujours d'accord pour se rendre chez eux pour les vacances. Adrien était heureux que ses enfants aient pu avoir une relation avec son père qui n'ait pas été polluée par les événements passés.

Il savait qu'il appréciait la réconciliation entre son père et lui mais il n'avait jamais réalisé, avant l'horrible nouvelle, à quel point ce serait un réconfort au moment de le perdre. Il était profondément reconnaissant envers Marinette qui avait œuvré pour que cela soit possible.

Les relations entre sa femme et son beau-père étaient restées très limitées. Ils communiquaient sur les détails pratiques et avaient plaisir à s'affronter férocement aux échecs, mais ils en restaient là. Il y avait un mutuel respect mesuré, concédé avec réticence du côté de Gabriel, mais aucune affection entre eux.

Il en était tout autrement entre Marinette et Nathalie. Les deux femmes s'appréciaient et on les entendait rire quand elles se trouvaient ensemble. Au premier abord, cela pouvait sembler incongru. Nathalie, qui ne semblait que froideur, rigueur et la planification. Marinette si expansive, confiante au point de paraître naïve, dont la créativité s'accommodait mal des plannings trop stricts.

Adrien ne s'en étonnait pas. Le dévouement et la loyauté de Nathalie étaient l'expression de son profond attachement à sa famille. Quant à Marinette, elle savait elle aussi faire preuve de sang froid et de sens stratégique quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Oui, malgré leurs différends et les zones d'ombre, ils étaient bel et bien une famille.

oOo

Par SMS, Nathalie lui avait fait savoir qu'elle était rentrée chez elle en taxi. Adrien loua une voiture à son arrivée à la gare et parvint au terme de son voyage vers 17 h. C'est une femme pâle et aux yeux rougis qui l'accueillit dans le vestibule.

Quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle éclata en sanglots.

— Oh, Adrien, dit-elle quand elle put parler. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu

— C'est moi qui conduisais.

— C'est un accident, Nathalie. Vous n'y pouvez rien.

— J'ai bien dû faire une erreur !

— Mais non, voyons.

Il eut du mal à la calmer. Quand elle lui parut capable de répondre, il vérifia :

— Et vous, vous n'avez rien ?

— Juste une égratignure, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton désabusé en montrant le petit pansement qu'elle avait sur l'arcade sourcilière.

Finalement, elle lui demanda s'il avait faim. Il répondit par l'affirmative, même si ce n'était pas vrai malgré le fait qu'il ait sauté le déjeuner. Il voulait la tenir occupée. Adrien sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de demander des détails sur l'accident. Il donna donc des nouvelles de ses enfants, de son épouse et de lui-même.

Elle s'inquiéta ensuite de son manque de bagages et s'affaira pour préparer la chambre et lui procurer affaires de toilette, linge de nuit et sous-vêtements pour le lendemain. Cela les mena vers 20 h.

Ils se rendirent au salon et elle alluma la télévision. Ils regardèrent les informations sans vraiment y porter intérêt quand Nathalie annonça :

— Je vais devoir prévenir les relations de Gabriel.

Adrien comprit instantanément ce que cela sous-tendait.

— Il est encore quelqu'un de très connu.

— Oui, c'est un grand nom de la mode.

— À partir du moment où quelqu'un de ce milieu sera au courant, il ne sera plus possible de prévoir une cérémonie intime. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous désirez, Nathalie ?

— C'est à vous de choisir, Adrien.

— Non, sûrement pas. C'est vous qui partagez sa vie depuis vingt-cinq ans. Vous le connaissez mieux que moi. Je me plierai à votre décision.

Elle laissa passer un silence avant de prononcer.

— Personnellement, je préférerais quelque chose de calme et de familial. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas le droit de priver Gabriel du respect de ses pairs. Il a tant donné pour son travail.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Il ne mérite pas qu'on l'enterre à la sauvette, convint Adrien.

— Mais je ne veux pas vous l'imposer non plus. Vous serez reconnu. Certains ne vous ont pas oublié. Vous prenez le risque que toutes vos connaissances soient au courant et se demandent pourquoi vous avez brutalement changé de vie et de nom.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux gérer ça. C'est à mon père qu'il faut penser avant tout.

Après réflexion, il ajouta :

— Par contre, on ne pourra pas éviter que certaines rumeurs reviennent à la surface. Comme dit mon amie Alya, « _Internet n'oublie jamais rien_ ».

— Si cela vous pose problème…

— Nathalie, cela viendra, quel que soit le choix que nous faisons. Je pense même que le meilleur moyen de sauver son honneur, c'est de montrer que nous sommes fiers de lui.

— Et c'est ce que vous voulez ? Sauver son honneur ?

— C'est son choix de l'époque. Me laisser partir contre la suspension des poursuites. Cela m'a très bien convenu. Je ne vais pas remettre nos décisions en cause maintenant.

— Vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous a laissé partir pour se sauver lui ?

— Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ?

Nathalie prit le temps de réfléchir à la manière d'exposer ce qu'elle avait à dire :

— André Bourgeois n'a jamais eu l'intention de poursuivre votre père. Ce n'était politiquement pas dans son intérêt. Il avait trop travaillé avec lui avant pour ne pas être éclaboussé lui aussi. La descente de police n'avait pour but que de récupérer le Miraculous du Paon et le grimoire. Je suppose que le maire a mis ça au point avec Marinette. Mettre fin à toute cette histoire était bon pour sa future réélection, il a donc collaboré avec elle sur ce point. S'il avait réalisé que sa présence au manoir pouvait alimenter les soupçons, il aurait fait son possible pour qu'elle ne vienne pas. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas pensé que cela pourrait fuiter.

— Et mon père m'a laissé partir sans y être obligé ? formula Adrien avec scepticisme.

— Quand je suis venue vous chercher, André Bourgeois nous a expliqué dans quel état vous étiez. J'ai demandé à vous parler mais vous avez refusé. Il a paru évident que vous ramener de force à la maison n'était pas une solution. On ne pouvait pas vous garder enfermé éternellement, vous ne pouviez être qu'en opposition permanente avec votre père. Sans compter le point délicat de votre relation avec Marinette. Nous avons donc décidé de vous laisser un peu de temps pour prendre du recul. Le maire s'est engagé à veiller sur vous.

Elle fit une pause qu'Adrien ne brisa pas. Il voulait entendre la suite même si ce qu'il apprenait lui laissait un goût amer.

— Nous espérions que vous reviendriez à la maison pour la rentrée. Votre père avait compris qu'il devait vous laisser davantage de liberté et la possibilité de voir votre petite amie.

— Vous avez dû avoir du mal à le convaincre de ce dernier point, fit Adrien d'un ton sarcastique.

— C'était difficile pour lui mais il était prêt à le faire pour vous, le défendit loyalement Nathalie. Mais les Dupain-Cheng ont proposé de vous prendre chez eux et cela a changé la donne. Nous n'avons jamais su si André Bourgeois avait ça dans sa manche depuis le début ou si c'est vos beaux-parents qui sont intervenus en le prenant de court. Ou s'il a cédé aux exigences de sa fille.

Adrien se souvint de la réunion qui avait eu lieu dans la maison d'été du maire. Sa soudaine rancœur baissa d'un cran. Sabine et Tom n'avaient pris personne par surprise. Le maire était d'accord pour ce plan-là. Non, il n'avait pas été trahi. André l'avait vraiment protégé contre son père.

— Gabriel a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, continua Nathalie. Il vous a donc laissé encore trois mois. Et il a tenté de reprendre le contact avec vous.

— Il aurait mieux fait de vous envoyer en émissaire, jugea Adrien avec amertume. Il s'y est pris de la pire manière qui soit.

— Ce n'était pas un homme à demander pardon. L'offre qu'il vous avait fait parvenir contenait déjà beaucoup de concessions. Il a très mal pris votre fin de non-recevoir.

— Toutes ses phrases ont été des accusations, de la première à la dernière, se souvint Adrien qui avait encore du mal avec ce souvenir. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de me demander comment j'allais.

— Vous savez qu'il avait du mal à montrer ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

— Ça, j'aurais pu le comprendre avec du recul. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés à une impasse, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de menacer Marinette, rappela Adrien.

— Il a beaucoup regretté avoir agi contre elle.

Adrien haussa les épaules.

— Marinette a pardonné, je suppose qu'il n'y a plus rien à en dire.

Nathalie était d'accord pour ne pas épiloguer sur cet aspect.

— Donc, je passe quelques appels demain matin, reprit-elle.

— Quel genre de cérémonie voulez-vous ? questionna Adrien préférant lui aussi revenir au présent. Je crois qu'il a fait incinérer ma mère…

— C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

— Que choisissez-vous pour lui ?

— Je pensais… si cela vous convient… une concession.

— Ici ou à Paris ?

— Il m'a dit un jour qu'il voulait finir ses jours dans cette région. Il l'a choisie. Je ne pense pas utile de l'emmener ailleurs.

— Est-ce que vous savez où sont les cendres de ma mère ? demanda doucement Adrien.

— Je suis désolée, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il les a répandues dans un lieu qui avait une signification pour elle et lui, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il a fait seul.

— Cela lui ressemble bien, soupira Adrien, surpris de regretter pour la première fois de ne pas savoir où reposait Émilie.

— À ce propos, vous voulez peut-être joindre votre tante.

— Amélie ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trop envie de revoir mon cousin Félix. Il ne m'a pas laissé un très bon souvenir.

— À moi non plus, reconnut Nathalie.

— Ils nous contacteront s'ils le souhaitent, trancha Adrien. Donc, un enterrement, une concession à acquérir et du monde à gérer, résuma-t-il. Désirez-vous une cérémonie religieuse ?

Nathalie baissa les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas si votre père était très croyant mais… je le suis. Et ces derniers temps, il m'accompagnait à l'église.

— Très bien. Si vous voulez choisir le lieu et l'officiant, je vous laisse cette partie. Je me charge de la concession et de l'enterrement.

— Nous pouvons avoir une cérémonie religieuse publique et une inhumation privée, proposa Nathalie.

— Cela me convient.

— Voulez-vous parler à l'église ? s'enquit-elle.

— Je vais y réfléchir.

— Ne vous sentez pas obligé ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Pour moi, je ne sais pas encore si je le ferai.

— Entendu. Et je… j'aimerais voir mon père avant…

— On m'a dit que ce sera possible à partir de demain. Je vous laisse choisir si vous voulez y aller seul ou si vous désirez que je vienne avec vous.

— Aviez-vous l'intention d'y aller ?

Elle le regarda :

— Adrien, ce sera difficile pour vous.

La manière dont elle le fixait lui rappela son expression de jadis, quand elle tentait de l'informer d'une nouvelle restriction le plus gentiment possible. Il fut touché de voir que, malgré sa peine, elle songeait encore à le protéger.

— Allons-y ensemble, décida-t-il.

oOo

Quand Adrien monta dans sa chambre, il appela Marinette. Il lui avait parlé à son arrivée à Bordeaux et ils avaient convenu de se rappeler plus tard. Dans le train, il avait déjà répondu aux messages de condoléances de ses plus proches amis, prévenus par sa femme : Chloé, André, Nino, Alya, Kylian.

— Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? demanda-t-il quand Marinette décrocha.

— Les enfants ont beaucoup pleuré, soupira-t-elle. Mes parents sont venus, heureusement. Maman est en train de leur lire une histoire. Ils m'ont demandé quand on te rejoignait.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Nathalie pense qu'il faut organiser quelque chose avec la profession. Il y aura sans doute des photos. Je ne veux pas les retrouver dans la presse people.

— Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Enfin, je me doute que lorsque cela se saura, cela va faire grand bruit. Mais j'avais pensé à une cérémonie plus intime.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ne dit pas de bêtise. Si tu penses que c'est mieux, il faut le faire. Mais les enfants ont besoin de marquer le coup aussi. De lui dire au revoir.

— Je vais voir ça avec Nathalie.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Vu la manière dont elle a organisé sa vie autour de mon père, je n'imagine pas que cela aille bien. Quand on parlait organisation, ça allait. Je pense que cette nuit va être difficile.

— Elle n'a pas de somnifère ?

— On lui en a prescrit.

— C'est déjà ça.

— On a pas mal parlé. Pas seulement de la cérémonie, mais du passé. Des tractations entre André et mon père, l'été où je suis parti. Je te raconterai.

— Chaton, tu te sens comment ?

— Ça va. Ça a été un peu plus sordide que je ne l'imaginais, mais cela ne change pas grand-chose. J'ai déjà fait la paix avec ça.

— Et pour maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne réalise pas, je crois. Je vais le voir demain.

— N'y va pas seul.

— Nathalie m'accompagne. Elle s'inquiète pour moi.

— C'est quelqu'un de bien.

— Oui, je sais. Je ne sais pas si elle a eu de la chance de tomber sur mon père mais, moi, j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur elle.

— Tu veux parler aux enfants ?

— Je pense qu'il faut que je le fasse.

— Je le pense aussi. Je te les passe.

Adrien parla tour à tour à ses trois enfants. Benoît avait maintenant douze ans, Amandine dix et Émilie sept. Il espérait que la petite dernière garderait des souvenirs de son grand-père. Il tenta de répondre à leurs questions, de les consoler et se laissa consoler par eux. Il les embrassa et leur promit qu'ils viendraient bientôt le rejoindre.

Il parla aussi à ses beaux-parents qu'il remercia d'être venus en renfort pour soutenir ses enfants et qui lui assurèrent de leur soutien. Ils lui repassèrent Marinette qui demanda :

— Tu veux que je vienne ?

Il allait répondre non, qu'elle amènerait les enfants plus tard, mais il craqua :

— Oui, si c'est possible, je… Oui.

— À demain, alors.

— Cela ne te posera pas de problème ? s'inquiéta Adrien.

— Chloé a déjà déplacé tous mes rendez-vous de demain et s'occupe de me libérer tous les jours suivants.

— Elle me connaît bien, ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire.

— C'est normal que tu aies besoin de soutien. Essaie de dormir, maintenant, mon chaton.

— Oui, ma Lady. Bonne nuit.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Adrien et Nathalie allèrent à Bordeaux dans le funérarium où avait été amené Gabriel. Adrien entra seul dans la pièce, et contempla son père, cherchant à se persuader qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais parler avec lui. Quand il sortit, Nathalie le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle y alla à son tour. À sa sortie, ce fut Adrien qui l'aida à supporter sa peine.

Il l'amena ensuite à un magasin de confection qu'elle connaissait où elle acquit deux robes noires.

— Il ne voulait pas me voir de cette couleur après notre mariage, expliqua-t-elle à Adrien. Il n'aimait pas les habits sombres. Je crois que même pour votre mère, il n'a jamais porté son deuil de cette façon.

Adrien ne se souvenait effectivement pas avoir vu son père habillé de noir. Il amena ensuite Nathalie à l'église de Libourne où elle avait ses habitudes. Il fut présenté au prêtre qui les laissa exprimer ce qu'ils attendaient de la cérémonie.

Nathalie avait appelé une connaissance de Gabriel avant leur départ de la maison, trois heures auparavant. Sur le téléphone d'Adrien, les communiqués de presse et les hommages commençaient à affluer. Cela permit à leur interlocuteur de mesurer l'affluence possible à laquelle ils auraient à faire face. Ils convinrent d'une cérémonie le vendredi suivant à 14 h. Ils repartirent avec un cahier contenant des textes qu'ils pourraient sélectionner pour la messe d'enterrement.

Ils rentrèrent déjeuner, puis Adrien repartit à Bordeaux. Il devait récupérer Marinette qui arrivait par le train – elle avait laissé ses enfants aux bons soins de ses parents. Ensuite, ils devaient aller à son rendez-vous avec les pompes funèbres.

Quand Marinette apparut sur le quai, il ressentit un tel soulagement qu'il prit la mesure de combien elle lui avait manqué. Il la serra contre lui longuement pour se pénétrer de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Quand il la laissa s'éloigner, il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux qu'il put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela lui faisait tant de bien d'être avec elle.

Lors de l'étape suivante, il se félicita de sa présence. La matérialité des dispositions à prendre donna au décès une réalité qu'il eut du mal à gérer. Il laissa Marinette discuter des questions pratiques et demander des précisions sur le devis qui leur fut remis. Il sortit de là l'esprit confus. Elle prit le volant pour les ramener à la maison.

Nathalie s'effondra complètement quand Marinette l'étreignit. La jeune femme l'entraîna vers le canapé et elles se mirent à parler doucement. Adrien se réfugia dans la cuisine. Sur son téléphone, il répondit aux messages des amis qui n'avaient pas encore été prévenus par Marinette et qui avaient vu la nouvelle dans les informations. Il regarda ensuite ce qui se disait dans la presse en ligne. C'était un hommage unanime aux qualités artistiques de Gabriel Agreste et à la manière dont il avait fait évoluer le monde de la mode.

Adrien remarqua le silence assourdissant d'Audrey Bourgeois. Il s'était bien entendu réjoui qu'elle prenne le parti de Marinette quand Gabriel cherchait à lui nuire, mais n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle s'était rangée aussi radicalement de leur côté. Sabine et Marinette pensaient que c'étaient à cause des dangers que Gabriel avait fait courir à Chloé, qui s'était trouvé un grand nombre de fois impliquée dans attaques du Papillon, que ce soit en tant qu'akumatisée, victime d'autres akumatisés ou héroïne. Adrien et Tom n'étaient pas convaincus, mais la brouille semblait subsister à ce jour.

Marinette finit par lui demander de les rejoindre au salon. Nathalie et elle étaient en train de rédiger le faire-part qui allait être publié dans les principaux journaux nationaux et dans le journal local. Elles demandèrent à Adrien sous quel libellé il voulait y figurer. Après discussion, ils tombèrent d'accord sur « _son fils Adrien_ _et son épouse, ses petits-enfants Benoît, Amandine et Émilie_ ».

Marinette ne voulut pas être nommée. Elle savait que certains la reconnaîtraient aux obsèques mais, au vu des relations prudentes qu'elle entretenait avec son beau-père, elle préférait n'apparaître qu'en tant que conjointe de son fils.

— Dupain-Cheng n'est sûrement pas un nom auquel il aurait voulu être associé pour sa dernière manifestation publique, fit-elle valoir.

Nathalie n'eut pas l'hypocrisie de protester.

Le couple découvrit à cette occasion les nombreuses distinctions que le styliste avait reçues pour avoir représenté la France dans le monde entier avec ses collections.

— C'était quand même quelqu'un, mon père, fit rêveusement Adrien.

Ils dînèrent légèrement puis regardèrent les informations à la télévision. Le journal ouvrit sur le décès de Gabriel. Il y avait très peu d'images de lui – il apparaissait peu en public – mais on avait retrouvé de nombreuses photos de ses collections, sur certaines desquelles apparaissaient Adrien. Trente secondes lui furent d'ailleurs consacrées, les journalistes ayant jugé intéressant de rappeler que le fils du créateur avait été durant trois années son mannequin vedette, avant de disparaître subitement des podiums.

— Génial, tout le monde va croire que j'ai été envoyé en cure de désintoxication, commenta Adrien alors que l'affiche pour le parfum qui avait recouvert Paris durant sa dernière année de collège s'étalait à l'écran.

— C'est une explication comme une autre, commenta malicieusement Marinette.

— Si on vous pose la question, qu'allez-vous répondre ? interrogea Nathalie qui était restée sérieuse.

Adrien marqua un temps d'arrêt :

— Pas la moindre idée. Suis-je obligé de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on me pose ?

— Je ne parle pas d'une conférence de presse mais vous allez revoir d'anciennes connaissances qui vous interrogeront plus ou moins subtilement, le prévint la veuve de son père.

— Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité ? proposa Marinette.

Quand elle vit le regard choqué des deux autres, elle précisa :

— Qu'il était adolescent, que la célébrité devenait lourde à porter et qu'il a préféré se fondre dans l'anonymat plutôt que de se brûler les ailes comme c'est arrivé à d'autres.

Alors que Nathalie et Adrien évaluaient sa réponse, elle insista :

— C'était quand même latent, non ? Ça coinçait pas mal du temps où on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

— C'est vrai, reconnut Adrien. Je pense que j'aurais jeté l'éponge peu après. Ne pas pouvoir sortir dans la rue avec toi ou te prendre la main au lycée me pesait pas mal, se remémora-t-il.

Il respira profondément et reconnut :

— Ouais, c'est une réponse avec laquelle je me sens à l'aise.

Il regarda du côté de Nathalie pour avoir son verdict. Elle hocha la tête. Cette version lui convenait.

* * *

Bon, ok, c'est pas très gai, ce chapitre. Mais les relations familiales se décantent beaucoup au moment des deuils.

Serez-vous là pour l'enterrement ? Cela s'appellera "L'hommage d'un fils".


	7. Les paroles d'un fils

**VII - Les paroles d'un fils**

* * *

Les enfants arrivèrent la veille de l'enterrement, accompagnés par leurs grands-parents maternels. Même s'il y eut des pleurs et des explications difficiles à donner, cela apporta un peu de légèreté dans l'atmosphère de la maison.

Depuis trois jours, Nathalie, Adrien et Marinette s'étaient démenés pour organiser la cérémonie : textes, musiques fleurs, transports depuis les gares, confirmation des horaires. Ils étaient tous trois conscients qu'il fallait offrir à Gabriel une cérémonie parfaite dans ses moindres détails.

Ils avaient aussi parlé du testament que Gabriel avait déposé devant notaire. Il avait légué à Nathalie suffisamment de biens pour qu'elle vive à l'aise. Adrien ne recevait que sa part réservataire. Le reste était réparti à parts égales entre ses enfants. La veuve précisa qu'elle-même avait légué tous ses biens à Adrien et son épouse, excepté quelques menus dons aux personnes du voisinage qui étaient devenus ses amis.

— Je n'ai pas de famille proche, avait-elle indiqué. Et tout ce que je possède me vient de Gabriel.

Le commandant de la gendarmerie était passé les voir. Il avait indiqué que la route était verglacée ce matin-là et que les traces de pneus montraient sans conteste que le véhicule où se trouvaient Nathalie et Gabriel avait dérapé sans qu'aucune faute puisse être retenue contre la conductrice. Ni la vitesse ni la conduite n'était en cause. Si cela ne fit pas disparaître totalement le sentiment de culpabilité de Nathalie, elle fut cependant grandement rassénérée par l'analyse de la maréchaussée.

Les relations entre Nathalie et les Dupain-Cheng furent assez laborieuses les premiers instants. Les parents de Marinette ne la connaissaient pas et avaient longtemps considéré son mari comme une menace envers les deux jeunes gens qu'ils avaient sous leur toit. Mais le chagrin évident de la veuve les toucha et ils firent de leur mieux pour la seconder dans l'organisation de la maison. Le soir, ils allèrent dormir chez des voisins qui avaient proposé leur aide.

Le lendemain, ils déjeunèrent vers 11 h puis Tom alla déposer Adrien et Nathalie à Bordeaux pour la levée du corps. Marinette, en tailleur noir et chignon, fut accompagnée à l'église par les voisins qui logeaient ses parents. Sabine et Tom devaient les rejoindre plus tard, directement au cimetière, avec les enfants.

Marinette régla les derniers détails avec le prêtre et géra les couronnes de fleurs qui commençaient à affluer. Des personnes des environs commencèrent à stationner sur le parvis.

Puis les premières navettes en provenance des gares arrivèrent et avec elles les plus anciens amis de Marinette. Outre les plus proches – Nino, Alya, André et Chloé Bourgeois – il y avait toute leur classe de collège ainsi Kagami, Kylian et Luka. Ils restèrent avec elle, attendant que le prêtre les invite à entrer. Alya fit un tour dans l'assistance en laissant traîner ses oreilles. Elle revint annoncer à Marinette :

— Il y a un groupe qui t'a reconnue et qui se demande ce que « _la petite Dupain-Cheng qu'Agreste ne pouvait pas blairer_ » est venue faire à son enterrement. La motion qui remporte le plus de suffrages est que tu es venue cracher sur son cercueil.

— Ils vont être déçus, prédit Marinette.

Un quart d'heure avant le début de la cérémonie, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent et le prêtre accueillit l'assemblée. Marinette entraîna ses amis sur les deuxième et troisième rangs, juste derrière le banc réservé à la famille.

— Adrien sera content de vous voir tous là, justifia-t-elle.

Elle-même se plaça en bout extérieur du banc, ne désirant pas prendre sa place avant l'arrivée de son mari.

Enfin, une musique s'éleva et tout le monde se mit debout pour accueillir le cercueil qui était suivi par Adrien et Nathalie. Beaucoup tendirent le cou pour dévisager le fameux fils qui avait disparu depuis plus de deux décennies.

Alors que tout le monde s'asseyait, Marinette se glissa discrètement au premier rang près de son mari. Celui-ci lui prit la main. La musique prit fin et le prêtre parla du défunt, non pas du styliste à la renommée international, mais de celui qui était venu finir ses jours dans la région et qui soutenait discrètement mais généreusement les actions culturelles et humanitaires de la paroisse. Une fois les bougies allumées autour du cercueil, Nathalie fut invitée à lire le texte tiré de la Bible qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble, les jours précédents. Après la prière universelle et un Notre Père, un grand couturier qui avait beaucoup travaillé avec Gabriel rendit hommage à sa carrière et à son travail. André Bourgeois intervint ensuite pour rappeler les moments où les défilés signés par Gabriel Agreste faisaient de la ville de Paris la capitale du monde de la mode. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Adrien de se lever. Il dut se racler plusieurs fois la gorge avant de pouvoir commencer.

— J'ai beaucoup hésité à prendre la parole aujourd'hui car mon père était extrêmement discret sur sa vie privée et ne souhaitait pas la rendre publique. J'ai donc dans un premier temps pensé que je n'avais rien à partager avec vous. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je me suis dit que son fils unique ne pouvait pas être présent à ses obsèques sans se lever pour lui rendre hommage. Que je ne pouvais pas être là sans dire...

Adrien, ému aux larmes, dû s'interrompre avant de terminer d'une voix rauque :

— Sans dire à quel point je regrette qu'il nous ait quittés si tôt et si brutalement.

Il regagna sa place d'un pas aveugle et prit les mains de Nathalie et Marinette tandis que le prêtre bénissait le corps et l'encensait. Enfin, tous furent invités à venir se recueillir devant le cercueil, en commençant par la famille. Nathalie se leva, suivie par Adrien qui entraîna sa femme à sa suite. Quand Marinette fut à la vue de tous, la main dans celle de son mari, des chuchotement s'élevèrent, indiquant à la styliste que la profession avait enfin compris la raison de sa présence à la cérémonie.

Une fois que fut terminé leur dernier dialogue silencieux avec le défunt, Nathalie, Adrien et Marinette se dirigèrent vers la sortie, alors que l'assemblée se mettait en rang pour présenter à son tour ses hommages à Gabriel Agreste. Arrivés sur le parvis, Adrien et Nathalie se placèrent près de la porte pour recevoir les condoléances de ceux qui allaient sortir à leur tour. Marinette s'éloigna de quelques pas, attendant d'être rejointe par ses amis. Cela ne découragea pas un styliste qui vint l'aborder quelques minutes plus tard. Il faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient blacklistée sous l'influence de Gabriel.

— J'ai été surpris de vous voir ici, Madame Agreste, commença-t-il en insistant sur le patronyme.

— Dupain-Cheng, le corrigea-t-elle sèchement.

Il allait répondre quand un homme râblé aux cheveux blancs le bouscula pour prendre sa place face à Marinette. Le styliste allait protester quand il évalua la carrure du nouveau venu et préféra tout compte fait lui laisser le champ libre.

Marinette lui jeta un regard reconnaissant :

— Bonjour, Monsieur euh...

— Le Gorille, compléta-t-il avec le sourire. C'est comme ça que vous m'appeliez.

— Je suis désolée. Nous ne voulions pas vous manquer de respect. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais su votre nom.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Gilbert. Mais ce surnom ne me dérangeait pas, la rassura-t-il. Vous étiez bien mignons tous les deux.

— Votre voiture nous servait de refuge, se souvint Marinette. J'espère que nous n'avons pas abusé de la situation.

— Oh, j'étais content de voir sourire le gamin. C'étaient pas mes affaires, mais il déprimait sévère avant que vous n'arriviez. M'a fait plaisir de voir que vous étiez toujours ensemble. Vous avez trois mômes, à ce que j'ai compris.

— Tout à fait, confirma Marinette qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leur évocation. Entre douze et sept ans. Ils nous rejoindront tout à l'heure pour la suite de la cérémonie. Et vous, que devenez-vous ?

— Quand le patron est venu ici, Nathalie m'a trouvé une place tranquille pour que je puisse rester à Paris et maintenant je suis à la retraite. Et vous ?

Marinette lui résuma brièvement ce que faisaient Adrien et elle. Pendant ce temps, Adrien aussi reprenait contact avec une vieille connaissance.

— Vincent ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Je suis content de vous revoir.

— Moi aussi, Adrien. Ça fait quoi, vingt-cinq ans ?

— Au moins. Vous êtes toujours photographe ?

— Oui, mais j'ai un peu ralenti le rythme. Je t'ai regretté, Adrien. Je n'ai plus jamais eu l'occasion de travailler avec un gamin qui absorbait la lumière comme toi.

— Désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber sans prévenir. Vous n'étiez pas en cause, j'aimais travailler avec vous. Mais ma vie était un peu compliquée à cette époque.

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai croisé quelques mois plus tard, dans la rue. J'ai vu que tu faisais tout pour ne pas être reconnu. Et tu paraissais très heureux avec la petite que tu tenais par la main. J'ai compris.

— Merci, Vincent.

— Et je vois qu'elle est toujours là. C'était le bon choix.

— Oui, le meilleur.

Du côté de Marinette, le Gorille avait laissé la place à Alya et Nino qui avaient réussi à s'extraire de la foule.

— La question du jour est maintenant « Comment diable la petite Dupain-Cheng a-t-elle réussi à mettre la main sur le fils Agreste », indiqua la journaliste à son amie.

— Ils ne sont pas près de deviner ! fit Marinette avec un petit rire de dérision.

— À ce propos, vous avez réalisé que tous les anciens porteurs de Miraculous se trouvaient dans cette église ? remarqua Nino.

Les deux filles vérifièrent nerveusement que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

— J'y ai pensé aussi, chuchota Alya.

— Assez logique qu'on soit tous venus enterrer le Papillon, compléta irrévérencieusement Nino avant de lever les mains en signe d'excuse devant le regard de reproche de ses amies.

Kagami et Chloé les rejoignirent puis, petit à petit, tous les autres amis proches du couple. Enfin, le cercueil apparut à son tour, porté par le personnel des pompes funèbres. Il fut déposé dans le corbillard, qui devait se rendre au cimetière voisin.

L'assemblée commença à se disperser. Adrien et Nathalie donnèrent le signal du départ pour ceux qui restaient avec eux pour l'enterrement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une trentaine de personnes à suivre le convoi à pied : les amis d'Adrien et les voisins et connaissances de Gabriel et Nathalie qui habitaient dans les environs. L'ancien garde du corps avait été invité par Nathalie et Adrien à se joindre à eux.

Arrivés à destination cinq minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent Tom et Sabine et les trois enfants. Benoît avait composé un texte qu'il lut avec l'aide de son père et qu'il jeta ensuite dans la fosse. Amandine fit l'offrande d'un dessin et Émilie avait tenu à sacrifier une des poupées Barbie que son grand-père lui avait offertes. Cette partie de la cérémonie fut plus courte que la première, plus intime et surtout plus émouvante. Nathalie était blanche de fatigue quand cela se termina.

Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Alya dit à Marinette :

— On a tous prévu de rester cette nuit, car on ne voulait pas courir après le train du soir. On va aller dîner dans le coin. Tu veux nous rejoindre avec Adrien pour la fin de soirée ?

— Cela lui fera le plus grand bien, convint Marinette. Et à moi aussi. Vers 21 h 30, ça ira ? Il faut qu'on reste un peu avec les enfants avant.

— Oui, parfait. On s'appelle pour te dire où on est.

— Ça marche.

De retour à la maison, Nathalie voulut se coucher. Sabine lui fit rapidement réchauffer une soupe pour qu'elle ne dorme pas le ventre vide. Ensuite, Marinette et Adrien firent manger les enfants et leur proposèrent un jeu, pour passer un moment agréable et reposant avec eux. Ils les couchèrent à 21 h, leur firent de gros câlins et les laissèrent sous la garde de Sabine et Tom.

* * *

Promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus marrant. Cela s'appellera "Les meilleurs amis". Ce sera le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire.


	8. Les meilleurs amis

**VIII - Les meilleurs amis**

* * *

Adrien et Marinette retrouvèrent leurs amis dans l'arrière-salle d'un café. À quinze, ils remplissaient la petite pièce et se trouvèrent ainsi dans un lieu quasi privatisé. Le couple était attendu et visiblement, les premiers arrivés n'en étaient pas à leur première tournée.

Nino, désormais marié et père d'un petit garçon, était resté très proche d'Adrien. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, en compagnie de leur famille respective. Adrien était également resté en relation avec son ami de prépa, Kylian qui vivait lui aussi en couple, mais n'avait pas d'enfant.

Alya et Marinette étaient elles aussi restées très liées. La journaliste était rarement en France, parcourant le monde pour ses enquêtes-chocs sur les multinationales, les restituant dans des livres qui ne lui généraient pas que des amis, mais qui se vendaient très bien. Elle ne semblait pas penser que son mode de vie s'accordait avec une vie de famille, au grand désespoir de sa mère qui s'inquiétait à l'idée qu'elle reste célibataire. Alya était très affectueuse avec les enfants de ses amis, et avait accepté d'être la marraine de plusieurs d'entre eux, qu'elle choyait en cadeaux quand elle venait les voir (tout en prenant soin de ne pas oublier les frères et sœurs, pour ne pas faire de jaloux).

À l'arrivée du couple, la globe-trotteuse était en grande discussion avec Alix qui elle aussi publiait des écrits. Sa spécialité était les récits uchroniques : se basant sur sa formation d'historienne, elle inventait les sociétés qui auraient pu émerger si une bataille avait tourné autrement, une personnalité n'avait pas existé ou était née à un autre moment, si un traité avait été trahi ou au contraire honoré. Marinette adorait ses récits, qui étaient à la fois imaginatifs et pleins d'érudition, car la modification introduite par Alix était toujours porteuse d'enseignements sur les événements historiques réels sur lesquels elle se basait.

Rose et Juleka étaient restées très liées. Elles étaient toujours ravies de se voir, Rose, toujours volubile et d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, son amie aussi réservée que durant son adolescence. Rose était enfin tombée sur le garçon de ses rêves – que tout le groupe appréciait – et avait deux garçons. Juleka élevait une petite fille avec sa compagne. Son frère Luka était lui aussi venu. Il était musicien et aimait être sur les routes, à suivre un chanteur ou un orchestre dans des tournées en province.

Kim était devenu professeur de gym, comme il l'avait souhaité. Il exerçait son métier à Grenoble, appréciant la proximité des montagnes pour les sports de neige en hiver et l'escalade en été. Mylène aussi avait quitté Paris. Elle avait suivi son compagnon qui était originaire d'un village où ils tenaient une épicerie.

Nathaniel croisait parfois Marinette dans son milieu professionnel : il concevait et dessinait des affiches et supports promotionnels pour diverses artistes. Tous les deux aimaient se montrer leurs créations, se donnant souvent des idées d'amélioration. Les premières années, l'animosité que leur ami avait envers Chloé avait donné lieu à des échanges verbaux acides, mais Nathaniel avait reconnu que la jeune femme s'était bonifiée avec le temps et réussissait à avoir avec elle des échanges courtois et parfois même collaborer professionnellement.

Au contraire, Sabrina s'était peu à peu éloignée de Chloé au cours des années. Elles étaient toujours amies, mais l'assistante sociale faisait désormais passer sa vie privée et professionnelle avant les besoins de son ancienne camarade de classe.

Elle discutait ce soir-là avec Kagami, qui était devenue avocate. La juriste avait épousé une dizaine d'années auparavant un de ses collègues. Adrien et Marinette n'avaient pas été invités à la noce. Madame Tsurugi s'y était formellement opposée et avait convié Gabriel Agreste à la place, sans s'enquérir de l'avis de sa fille. Kagami était spécialement venue s'excuser auprès de ses amis, qui lui avaient assuré leur compréhension. Ils savaient que les relations entre Kagami et sa mère étaient délicates. La jeune femme avait dû user de beaucoup de diplomatie pour faire accepter à son intransigeante génitrice son choix de carrière, puis un fiancé qui n'était pas d'origine japonaise. Mais elle lui était toujours très attachée et faisait son possible pour vivre selon ses aspirations, sans la heurter de front. Adrien, la sentant écartelée entre deux loyautés, avait expressément précisé qu'il ne voulait pas être la cause d'un désaccord entre elles. En compensation, Kagami et son mari avaient invité Adrien et Marinette dans un très bon restaurant de retour de leur voyage de noces, et ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. S'ils étaient restés en contact, les deux couples se voyaient peu, car les deux avocats, désormais parents d'une petite fille, avaient un agenda très chargé.

Enfin, il y avait Ivan et Max. Le premier exerçait toujours son métier de plombier, dans la petite société qu'il avait fondée. Max travaillait dans la sécurité informatique de grands groupes et se montrait très discret sur la nature de son travail et sur le nom de ses clients.

Après avoir salué tous les amis, Marinette et Adrien commandèrent une bière.

— Ça va aller, Adrien ? demanda Rose avec sollicitude.

— La vie continue, répondit-il. Je retourne au travail lundi.

— Tu es conscient que ton anonymat a explosé en vol ? s'enquit Nathaniel. Il y a des images de la sortie d'église qui circulent déjà sur internet. Avec les grands titres « _On a retrouvé le mannequin Adrien Agreste_ ». Les avis sont très partagés sur ta barbe.

— À partir du moment où j'ai organisé une messe d'enterrement avec toute la profession, j'ai accepté le risque, répondit tranquillement Adrien.

— Moi aussi, je me suis fait griller, commenta Marinette. Ça va cancaner dans la profession. Je pense qu'on peut le supporter.

— Au moins, ils ignorent que vous êtes Ladybug et Chat Noir, remarqua Chloé.

Marinette s'étrangla avec sa bière.

— Chloé ! fit Adrien. Tu as trop bu, tu dis des bêtises.

— Oh, arrête ! Tout le monde est au courant, ici.

— Nan, c'est vrai ? s'exclama Alix. C'étaient vous ?

— Chloé, t'es pénible ! s'agaça Marinette.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tout le monde sait que je suis Queen Bee, et tout le monde s'en fout.

— Nan, mais j'y crois pas ! n'en revenait pas Alix. Marinette, t'étais Ladybug ! Toi qui passais ton temps à trébucher et faire tomber des choses ?

— J'aurais dû le deviner, regretta Max. J'avais calculé que les chances que vous soyez dans le même train que nous le jour où ma mère a été akumatisée étaient de moins de 5 %.

— Et toi, tu étais Chat Noir ! continuait Alix en dévisageant Adrien. Tu nous as bien trompés avec ton numéro d'élève modèle.

— Chat Noir était mon exutoire, reconnut Adrien. Je n'aurais jamais osé être comme ça sans le masque.

— Tu as fini par trouver un équilibre entre les deux, remarqua Nino. T'es plus marrant maintenant.

— Adrien, intervint Kylian qui semblait abasourdi de découvrir ce nouvel aspect chez un ami qu'il connaissait depuis vingt ans, ça ne te suffisait pas d'être un mannequin célèbre ? Tu as d'autres révélations à faire, comme ça ?

— À part que j'ai été la doublure de Rocco Siffredi, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, plaisanta l'ingénieur.

— Adrien, je préfère quand tu fais des jeux de mots, protesta Marinette alors que les rires s'élevaient.

— Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, Buguinette, répliqua Adrien, déclenchant des sifflets de la part de ses amis.

— Parce que tu plaisantais au lieu de te battre sérieusement, répondit Marinette ignorant le sous-entendu.

— Tu as toujours été terriblement service-service, Milady, rétorqua son mari.

— Vous nous faites marcher ! protesta Kim.

— Tu veux parier ? lui proposa Adrien avec un grand sourire.

— Mais alors, Marinette, intervint Rose, pourquoi tu perdais tous tes moyens avec Adrien alors que vous étiez un super couple en Chat Noir et Ladybug ?

— On n'était pas un couple ! protesta Marinette.

— Vous sortiez ensemble, mais Chat Noir et Ladybug n'étaient pas un couple ? tenta de comprendre Kim.

— Si, mais pas avant, expliqua Adrien.

— J'y comprends rien, dit Rose les sourcils froncés.

— Au début, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et Marinette perdait tous ses moyens avec notre Adrien national, expliqua Alya. Et lui ne voyait rien car il était fasciné par Ladybug et ne s'intéressait pas aux autres filles. Jusqu'au jour où il a regardé sous le T-shirt de Marinette et qu'il a reconnu Ladybug. Ensuite ils ont été en couple à la ville, mais ils ont fait semblant de rester seulement amis, sur les toits.

Ceux qui découvraient l'histoire se regardèrent, pas convaincus.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle avait son costume de Ladybug sous son T-shirt ? chercha à élucider Rose.

— Pourquoi a-t-il regardé sous le T-shirt de Marinette s'il était intéressé par Ladybug ? s'étonna Mylène.

— À ton avis, pourquoi on regarde sous les T-shirts des filles ? répliqua Kim.

— Non mais, on se calme ! protesta Adrien J'étais très innocent, je ne faisais pas ce genre de chose à l'époque.

— Tu veux dire que tu le fais maintenant ? questionna Nathaniel avec un grand sourire.

Marinette laissa tomber sa tête sur la table dans un geste de découragement qui était familier à ses amis.

— Attendez ! finit par faire Max. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Qui a eu le droit un jour d'utiliser un Miraculous, ici ?

Chloé, Alya, Nino, Kagami, Kim, Luka et lui-même levèrent la main et se présentèrent :

— Queen Bee, bien sûr.

— Rena Rouge.

— Carapace.

— Ryuko.

— King Monkey.

— Pégase.

— Vipérion

— Si j'avais su ça, j'aurais pu déterminer qu'on avait 100 % de probabilité qu'au moins un de ces héros soit parmi nous, nota Max.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle personne n'était supposé révéler son identité, insista Marinette en regardant en direction de Chloé.

— Aurais-tu pu déduire lesquels d'entre nous étaient Ladybug et Chat Noir ? demanda Alya.

— Qui n'a jamais été akumatisé ? s'enquit Max.

Seuls Kylian, Marinette et Adrien levèrent la main.

— Voilà, 100 % de chance que ce soit eux deux, conclut Max. T'as perdu ton pari, Kim.

— Mister Insee, ton calcul vient un peu tard, lui fit remarquer Alix. Ils ont déjà avoué.

— On n'a rien avoué du tout, la contredit Marinette en foudroyant Chloé du regard.

— Comment tu l'as su, Chloé ? demanda Rose.

Marinette et Adrien se figèrent.

— Parce que je suis intelligente, répliqua Chloé.

Aucun des deux anciens héros ne réfuta cette affirmation, mais ils n'en pensèrent pas moins.

— Qui d'autre savait ? enquêta Alya en souriant.

Nino, Juleka, Luka, Sabrina et Kagami levèrent la main.

— Ah, quand même ! fit Adrien. Nino, tu as remarqué que je me barrais trop souvent pour prendre des douches pendant les attaques et tu as fini par me poser directement la question. Sabrina, je suppose que Chloé te l'a dit (la fille de l'ancien maire n'eut même pas le bon goût de paraître gênée). Kagami ?

— À votre mariage, quand vous vous êtes tapé en poing en disant « Bien joué », révéla-t-elle.

— Oups, fit Adrien.

— Moi, je pensais que vous imitiez simplement Chat Noir et Ladybug, avoua Rose.

— Quand je pense que ça fait vingt ans que je me demande s'ils sont conscients de l'influence que Chat Noir et Ladybug ont eu sur eux ! commenta Kylian.

— C'est difficile de perdre certains réflexes, reconnut Marinette. Nous nous sommes vraiment construits à cette époque. J'ai appris à avoir confiance en moi et Adrien à s'amuser.

— C'est vrai, vous étiez tellement différents des deux héros, remarqua Mylène. C'est comme si vous aviez vraiment deux personnalités qui coexistaient. C'est assez bizarre.

— Porter un masque nous a aidés à nous révéler, expliqua Marinette.

— Et toi, Juleka ? s'intéressa Adrien. Comment tu as su ?

— Un jour, pendant qu'on faisait nos études, Kim a fait remarquer que vous étiez les seuls de la classe à n'avoir jamais été akumatisés et Marinette a commencé à bégayer. Comme je sais qu'elle le fait quand elle est stressée, je me suis demandé pourquoi cette remarque la mettait dans un tel état. Ensuite, j'ai mis bout à bout plein de détails, qui ont confirmé mon hypothèse.

— Quels détails ? s'enquit Alix, qui paraissait bien vexée de ne s'être jamais doutée de rien.

— Marinette appelle Adrien « Chaton » et une fois je l'ai entendu lui répondre « Oui, Milady », commença Juleka.

— Hum, toussota Marinette. Au début, on tentait de ne pas le faire en public, mais avec les années, on s'est un peu relâchés.

— Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui aie la langue trop longue, persifla Chloé.

— Tu as la langue trop longue, confirma Marinette.

— Et puis les blagues d'Adrien, le fait qu'ils aient choisi Alya pour transmettre leurs adieux, le fait que Marinette n'était jamais maladroite quand elle prenait notre défense... Plein de choses, conclut-elle en regardant Adrien qui lui sourit en retour. Quand ils sont venus m'aider à récupérer Rose chez son copain un jour, j'ai eu ma confirmation. Ils l'ont foutu par terre en moins de deux secondes comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours. Oh, et puis le récit de Kylian sur la manière dont ils ont maîtrisé un incendie à la boulangerie. Marinette, tu avais l'air tellement agacée par la comparaison avec Ladybug et Chat Noir, alors qu'Adrien semblait vraiment s'en amuser. Ça collait trop avec le caractère des deux héros.

— Et toi, Luka, demanda Alya, comment as-tu su ?

— C'était tellement évident que c'est moi qui me demande comment vous n'avez rien vu. Ils étaient juste sous votre nez !

— Attends, tu veux dire que tu avais deviné à l'époque ? s'étonna Adrien.

— Mais oui, il suffisait de vous observer avec un peu d'attention. Ça crevait les yeux.

— Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! s'indigna sa sœur.

— Toi non plus tu n'as pas partagé ta découverte avec moi, lui rétorqua Luka.

— Et pourquoi vous n'êtes plus des héros ? demanda Kylian.

— Parce qu'il le fallait, répondit Marinette. Il n'est pas bon d'avoir des Miraculous en circulation trop longtemps.

— Vous avez arrêté le Papillon ? Vous avez su qui s'était ? enquêta alors Kim.

— Notre mission était de récupérer son Miraculous pour le mettre en sécurité, exposa calmement l'ancienne héroïne. C'est ce qu'on a fait. Le reste ne nous regardait pas. Et ceux qui s'en sont occupés ont pensé que deux gamins de quinze ans n'avaient pas à s'en mêler.

Les amis d'Adrien savaient tous que l'ancien mannequin avait, non seulement renoncé aux podiums, mais qu'il avait aussi quitté son foyer à ce moment-là. Cette rupture brutale et durable entre leur ami et son père n'avait surpris personne à l'époque : le contrôle que Gabriel Agreste exerçait sur son fils avait toujours paru abusif à leurs yeux.

Tous connaissaient également la rumeur selon laquelle Ladybug et des policiers avaient été vus chez le styliste un matin, ce qui avait déclenché un buzz et la disparition d'Adrien de l'espace public. Mais aucun n'avait porté crédit à cette information. Si cela avait été vrai, Alya en aurait parlé sur son blog, ils en étaient persuadés.

Cependant, les informations qui venaient de leur être révélées changeaient la donne. Déjà, Alya savait plus de choses qu'elle n'avait admis en connaître. Ensuite, ils ne pouvaient que constater qu'Adrien ne profitait pas de la question pour disculper son père. Un sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage, le regard flou, il laissait Marinette répondre aux questions.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas, même quand on a deux ou trois verres dans le nez. Mais on y pense très fort. L'atmosphère devint soudain très pesante. Alya ouvrit la bouche, désirant manifestement ne pas laisser le silence s'installer, mais Kagami la prit de vitesse :

— Comment avez-vous été choisis pour devenir les héros de Paris ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je n'ai jamais très bien su, répondit Marinette. En fait, j'ai aidé un monsieur qui était tombé dans la rue, et je me suis retrouvé avec un Miraculous.

— Pareil pour moi, confirma Adrien manifestement plus à l'aise avec cette question.

— Il m'a dit qu'il nous avait trouvés secourables et que nous étions des âmes sœurs, compléta l'ancienne héroïne. En fait, il ne nous a jamais vraiment expliqué sur quoi il s'était fondé.

— Des âmes sœurs, soupira Rose. Comme c'est romantique !

— Ouais, il leur a fallu près d'un an pour sortir ensemble, rappela Alix. C'est pas romantique, c'est pathétique.

— C'était compliqué, protesta Marinette.

— Moi, je m'étais déclaré en tant que Chat Noir, mais elle me jetait tout le temps, confia Adrien. Je pourrais l'attaquer pour mauvais traitement envers un animal domestique.

— Mais pourquoi tu le jetais, puisque tu étais dingue de lui ? interrogea Ivan.

— On vient de l'expliquer ! rappela Alix. Elle ne savait pas que Chat Noir était Adrien.

— Tout ça pour un bellâtre qui se la pétait parce qu'il avait fait trois pubs dans les magazines, continua Adrien les yeux pétillants.

— Et j'étais supposée préférer un dragueur qui riait de ses propres jeux de mots ? rétorqua Marinette d'un ton ironique.

— Mais dites donc, deux âmes sœurs qui sortent ensemble, c'est pas un inceste ? interrogea Nino.

Adrien et Marinette le fusillèrent du regard.

— J'aimerais qu'on me réexplique cette histoire de T-shirt, exigea Rose.

— Bon, alors, un jour qu'Adrien est entré dans la bibliothèque où je me trouvais avec Alya, commença patiemment Marinette. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai fait tomber une pile de livres.

— Jusque-là, on imagine très bien, commenta Alix.

— Alors Adrien s'est avancé pour m'aider à les ramasser, continua Marinette.

— Voilà, j'étais chevaleresque, pas pervers, insista Adrien.

— Et moi, j'étais tellement paniquée que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je me penchais beaucoup et que mon T-shirt s'était mis à bâiller. Et là, il a vu que je portais un médaillon qu'on nous avait offert en tant que héros et qui n'était pas encore commercialisé. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souveniez de ces bijoux qui ressemblaient à un mélange entre une tête de chat stylisé et une coccinelle.

— Ah oui, Alya avait le bracelet, se remémora Rose. Et toi, tu as eu le collier, ensuite.

— C'est ça. Sauf que j'ai eu mon collier avant tout le monde.

— Attendez ! coupa Nathaniel. Si je comprends bien, Marinette se penche, son T-shirt offre une vue plongeante sur son décolleté et Adrien ne regarde que ce qu'elle porte autour du cou ? C'est pas être innocent, ça, mec. T'étais aveugle ou quoi ? Enfin, t'avais quand même presque quinze ans, non ?

— Si tu écoutes l'histoire jusqu'au bout, tu sauras comment mon aveuglement sélectif m'a donné accès à davantage que son décolleté, répliqua Adrien.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Marinette prenait un faux air accablé. Nathaniel s'inclina pour saluer le sens de répartie de son ami.

— Continue, Marinette, la pria Rose qui voulait son histoire romantique.

— Donc, il voit le bijou, en déduit que je suis Ladybug et me prend à part pour me dire qu'il m'a reconnue et qu'il est Chat Noir.

— Et vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous vous plaisiez tous le deux, mais sans le savoir, compléta Rose extasiée.

— Absolument pas, la contredit Adrien. Elle a été cruelle jusqu'au bout. Elle ne m'a pas révélé que je l'intéressais.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Alix. Tu n'as pas sauté sur Adrien dès que tu as su que tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil avec ton costume rouge moulant ? Nan, mais à quoi ça te servait d'être une super-héroïne ?

— Adrien qui faisait des blagues, c'était très perturbant, protesta Marinette. Ça aurait été comme sortir avec deux garçons en même temps.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Alix, approuvée de la tête par Chloé.

— Mais au moins, elle avait arrêté de bégayer quand il lui parlait et elle pouvait le regarder dans les yeux, souligna Alya. J'étais très fière d'elle.

— C'était mieux, mais j'ignorais toujours que je lui plaisais en tant qu'Adrien, précisa l'ancien héros.

— En même temps, tu étais le seul à ne pas le savoir, nota Max.

— En même temps, à chaque fois que je demandais à Nino pourquoi Marinette n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots en ma présence, il m'envoyait sur une fausse piste, rappela Adrien. Vous vous étiez tous ligués contre moi.

— On voulait lui laisser la primeur de l'information, justifia Nino.

— Résultat, je suis resté dans le noir pendant des semaines. Heureusement que Chloé a vendu la mèche. Cela m'a permis de reprendre courage et d'attendre qu'elle se fasse à l'idée de sortir avec Chat Noir.

— Comment ça, j'ai vendu la mèche ? protesta Chloé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais aidé à sortir avec Marinette. Je ne l'aimais pas du tout.

— Il faut croire que tu sous-estimes tes bonnes actions, commenta ironiquement Marinette.

— Et finalement qu'est-ce qui t'a enfin décidée ? demanda Mylène à Marinette.

— Alya et Nino nous invitaient tout le temps pour des sorties à quatre, mais ils se barraient et nous laissaient tous les deux, raconta Adrien. Alors forcément, elle a fini par succomber à mes jeux de mots. Bien joué, mon pote, ajouta-t-il en présentant sa main à Nino qui la checka.

— De rien, mon pote !

— On avait tous les deux commencé à changer, rappela Marinette. Je pense qu'à un moment, on a été sur la même longueur d'onde et que ça a été le bon moment, voilà.

— Et ça a modifié votre manière d'être Chat Noir et Ladybug ? demanda Max.

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent :

— Je ne crois pas, dit Adrien.

— On était déjà très complices en tant que partenaires, expliqua Marinette. On se faisait une confiance absolue. On se confiait déjà mutuellement notre vie. On ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

— C'est plutôt le contraire qui s'est passé, jugea Adrien. Entre nous, ça n'a jamais été une amourette de jeunesse. Ça a été beaucoup plus profond tout de suite.

— C'est vrai qu'à partir du moment où vous êtes sortis ensemble, vous avez toujours eu l'air de vous comprendre rien qu'en vous regardant, reconnut Mylène.

La plupart de leurs amis hochèrent la tête. La complicité de ce couple les avait tous frappés. Juleka se tourna vers Alya et demanda :

— Et toi, comment tu as su ?

— Je savais qu'Adrien avait dit quelque chose à Marinette qui les avait amenés à changer totalement d'attitude l'un envers l'autre. Comme j'étais obnubilée par les héros de Paris, cela a fini par se croiser dans ma tête. Au début, je me suis dit que c'était impossible, mais en y réfléchissant sérieusement je me suis rendu compte que cela collait plutôt bien. Comme pour toi, une infinité de détails qui allaient dans le même sens ont fini par me convaincre que c'était aussi dingue que cela paraissait.

— On savait tous que tu savais qui ils étaient, rappela Alix.

— Mais tu comprends aussi que je ne pouvais pas le reconnaître sans mettre leur anonymat en danger. À force de me poser des questions, vous auriez fini par tomber trop près et je risquais de me trahir.

— Et le mec qui a prétendu être Chat Noir, quelques années plus tard, c'était bien un gros mytho, alors, se souvint Kim. Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit, Adrien ?

— Parce que je m'en fichais. Ça agaçait Alya et Marinette bien plus que moi.

— Mais, dites donc, Kylian avait raison quand il a deviné que vous étiez ensemble pour la dernière interview d'Alya ! réalisa Max.

Il fallut quelques instants à l'assemblée pour retrouver cette scène dans leur mémoire.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Kagami.

— On s'est vu un soir, peu après la déclaration du faux-chat, commença à raconter Alix.

— Le Chat-pître, proposa Adrien.

— Comme tu dis. Marinette non plus n'était pas là, elle était à Londres. J'ai tenté de faire cracher le morceau à Alya sur l'identité de Chat Noir mais elle a maintenu qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle a quand même réussi à nous convaincre que ce n'était pas le bon qui faisait son intéressant à la télé.

— Il n'était même pas drôle, se plaignit Adrien. C'est la seule chose qui m'ennuyait : que les gens croient que j'avais perdu mon sens de l'humour.

— Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas, feignit de soupirer Marinette.

— Et là, reprit Alix, Kylian a affirmé que Chat Noir et Ladybug non seulement connaissaient leur identité respective mais sortaient ensemble au moment de la dernière interview d'Alya.

— J'ai déduit ça d'une remarque de Chat Noir durant l'entretien, précisa Kylian.

— Marinette m'a fait la gueule pendant une semaine à cause de ça, sous prétexte que je parlais trop et qu'on allait se faire griller à cause de moi, révéla Adrien. Bravo mec, j'ai apprécié !

— Oh, désolé, fit Kylian penaud.

— On a débattu de l'hypothèse et on a voté pour savoir s'ils étaient en couple ou non, poursuivit Alix. On est arrivés à un match nul. Alya, cette traîtresse, a voté blanc.

— Et dans quel sens a voté Adrien ? s'enquit Kagami.

— Pour, évidemment, l'informa celui-ci.

— Moi, j'y ai cru, se souvint Rose. Et j'étais tellement contente pour eux !

— Moi, j'ai suivi Adrien, raconta Juleka. Je n'étais pas certaine de mon hypothèse à cent pour cent, mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait des chances qu'il sache de quoi il parlait. J'avoue que le vote négatif de Nino m'a fait douter. Soit mon hypothèse était fausse, soit il n'avait pas deviné, ce qui m'étonnait.

— Je tentais de brouiller les pistes, lui expliqua Nino.

— Bref, match nul, continua Alix. Alors Kim a eu l'idée d'appeler Marinette pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait.

— Et là, j'ai compris que ça allait barder pour moi, commenta Adrien.

— La tête que tu faisais, mon vieux, se mit à rire Nino. Et Marinette qui était complètement affolée au téléphone.

— J'ai cru qu'Adrien avait trop bu et commencé à raconter des trucs, avoua Marinette.

— C'est pour ça que tu fais toujours attention à ta consommation ? réalisa Kylian en regardant Adrien. Je croyais que c'était pour ne pas raconter que tu avais été mannequin.

— C'est pour les deux, confirma son ami. En école d'ingé, je passais pour un bonnet de nuit à cause de ça.

— L'expérience montre que l'alcool n'est pas notre ami, insista lourdement Marinette en jetant un regard à Chloé qui fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

— J'ai rassuré Marinette en lui expliquant le contexte, se souvint Alya. Ensuite, on lui a demandé de voter. Et elle a voté contre le couple, évidemment.

— Pourquoi « _évidemment_ » ? protesta Rose. En plus, elle a été méchante avec Chat Noir.

— Ladybug a toujours prétendu ne pas sortir avec lui, lui rappela Ivan.

— Mais de là à dire du mal de lui, insista Rose.

— Ce n'est pas la partie Chat Noir qui me plaisait le plus, rappela Marinette. C'est d'Adrien dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

— Le mannequin ? s'enquit Kylian.

— Non, le garçon adorable qui était profondément gentil et qui cherchait à se faire des amis, répondit Marinette avec de la tendresse dans la voix tout en regardant son mari.

— Pas sûr que Chat Noir ait gagné du terrain en vingt-cinq ans, se moqua Nathaniel alors que les époux échangeaient un baiser.

— De temps en temps, il est drôle, concéda Marinette se serrant contre Adrien.

— Donc, au final, Adrien et les tenants du couple nous ont payé un coup, conclut Alix. Ceux qui savaient nous ont bien eus.

— Alya nous protégeait, rappela Adrien. Elle aurait aimé dire la vérité à propos du chat-foin, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et indirectement sur nous.

— Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cette dernière interview ? demanda Mylène. Et elle s'est passée comment ? Vous n'étiez pas masqués comme Alya l'avait dit, je suppose.

— Effectivement, on était à visage découvert. C'est le père de Chloé qui nous a demandé de faire ça, pour que les Parisiens sachent qu'ils étaient désormais en sécurité. Nous, cela nous a permis d'en finir définitivement avec Ladybug et Chat Noir.

— Ça n'a pas été dur de renoncer à vos pouvoirs ? s'enquit Kagami. Je me suis sentie lourde et pataude, après avoir été Ryuko.

— Ce n'était pas facile de mener une double vie, expliqua Marinette. Tout le temps mentir pour expliquer nos absences et retards, les nuits écourtées, les devoirs qu'on n'avait pas le temps de faire. La dernière année a été dure. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé être Ladybug, mais ma vie a été beaucoup plus reposante après.

— On a pu se consacrer à nos études, compléta Adrien. Et puis prendre du temps pour nous.

Marinette et lui échangèrent un regard énamouré.

— Vous êtes le seul couple de l'époque à avoir tenu, remarqua Mylène.

— On est des âmes sœurs, rappela Adrien. Et non, Nino, cela ne veut pas dire consanguinité.

— Ça crée des liens, admit Marinette.

— Nous, on est tous partis dans des directions différentes, soupira Rose.

— Au fait, quelqu'un sait ce qu'est devenue Lila ? interrogea Max. C'est la seule qu'on a complètement perdue de vue.

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent, tandis que Nino et Alya souriaient, anticipant le récit qu'ils avaient déjà eu.

— Nous l'avons _malheureusement_ croisé à une soirée professionnelle il y a… je ne sais pas, six ou sept ans, les informa Marinette.

— Sept ans, précisa Adrien. Émilie était nourrisson. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Aïe, réagit-il au coup de coude de sa femme.

— Pour faire court, elle a dragué Adrien à mort, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était le père de mes trois enfants. Elle a aussi veillé à me faire savoir qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux au collège.

— Mais tu sais que c'est faux parce qu'elle ment tout le temps, rappela Adrien.

— Et pour changer, elle connaissait la terre entière, continua Marinette, avait déposé des dizaines de brevets pour le gouvernement – donc ne pouvait pas dire sur quoi ils portaient – et avait un fiancé très riche et puissant qui était fou d'elle. Je lui ai demandé combien de fois elle était allée en villégiature sur la lune, mais elle n'a pas trouvé ça drôle.

— Je comprends que cela t'agace qu'elle drague Adrien, mais cela ne signifie pas que tout ce qu'elle dit est faux, la défendit Rose. Avoue que tu n'as pas toujours été sympa avec elle.

— Il est possible que le fait qu'elle se soit jetée sur Adrien dès son arrivée en classe ait _légèrement_ influencé mon jugement, reconnut Marinette. (Alya se racla très fort la gorge, ce qui fit rire tout le monde). Mais le fait qu'elle prétende qu'elle était super copine avec Ladybug, alors que je ne lui avais jamais parlé, me donnait _aussi_ des raisons de me méfier un peu, non ?

— Pas faux… reconnut Alix.

— Et je pourrais vous raconter plein d'autres choses, mais je pense que le temps qu'elle mérite qu'on lui accorde est terminé, conclut Marinette.

— Évitez de mettre ma Lady en colère, conseilla Adrien, avec un sourire fier.

— À ce propos, Marinette, je pense que j'ai des excuses à te faire, fit Kylian.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui. Depuis que je le connais, Adrien n'arrête pas de me dire avec des trémolos lyriques dans la voix que tu es une personne absolument extraordinaire, capable de choses incroyables et que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. J'avoue que tu es super sympa et que tu es une créatrice fabuleuse, mais j'ai quand même toujours pensé qu'il exagérait un peu et que l'amour le faisait délirer. Je viens de comprendre qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité. Pardon d'avoir mis plus de vingt ans pour le comprendre.

— Oh, Kylian, dit Marinette très émue en tendant la main vers lui.

Il la saisit et ils échangèrent un sourire de tendresse amicale sous le regard attendri des autres.

— Puisqu'on en est aux trémolos, intervint Adrien, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir été là aujourd'hui, mais aussi au cours des vingt-cinq dernières années. Vous m'avez chaleureusement accueilli dans la classe quand j'ai débarqué, vous m'avez soutenu quand j'ai changé de vie et avez fidèlement gardé mon secret, vous avez abandonné vos familles pour être là aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire à quel point cela compte pour moi. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour vous rendre ce que vous me donnez.

— Dis, Adrien, c'est pas toi qui viens de reconnaître que tu t'es battu pour nous pendant deux ans ? répondit Ivan.

— Et puis, qui est venu me voir à l'hôpital quand j'ai eu mon accident de voiture ? demanda Max.

— Tu es venu me chercher quand mon copain me tapait dessus, rappela Rose.

Ils égrenèrent encore les moments qui avaient soudé et maintenu leur groupe. Il y avait les services rendus, les soirées pour remonter le moral de l'un d'eux, les rencontres plus familiales, les mariages, fêtes de naissance.

Enfin, Adrien et Marinette prirent congé. Ils devaient retourner auprès de leurs enfants pour permettre à Sabine et Tom d'aller se coucher. Ils firent le tour de leurs amis pour les remercier encore et les serrer dans leurs bras.

Quand ils furent partis, chacun se mit à rassembler ses affaires et sortir les portefeuilles pour régler les consommations. Alya et Nino se levèrent et s'interposèrent pour empêcher les autres de sortir.

— S'il vous plaît, dit Alya en haussant la voix. J'aimerais que tout le monde se rasseye, il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion.

Il leur fallut un moment pour obtempérer mais elle finit par obtenir ce qu'elle avait demandé.

— Je voulais juste qu'il soit clair que ce qui s'est dit ici doit rester entre nous, commença-t-elle. Je pense que vous avez tous compris pourquoi Adrien et Marinette tiennent à ne pas trop remuer les souvenirs.

Les visages se firent graves. Oui, ils avaient tous compris.

— Vous pouvez imaginer combien ça a été dur pour Adrien, continua Nino. Il lui a fallu plusieurs mois pour s'en remettre et vingt ans pour parler de nouveau à son père. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'a pas envie de devoir justifier les choix qui ont été faits à l'époque.

— C'était le seul choix possible, de toute manière, dit sèchement Chloé. Ils avaient fait disparaître toutes les preuves.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Alya, pour ceux qui ont reçu des Miraculous, il est important de continuer à le garder pour vous. Et pour tout le monde, vous ne devez jamais révéler les identités de nos deux héros. _Et ça s'applique aussi à toi, Chloé !_

— La moitié d'entre vous étaient au courant, répondit l'interpellée avec son habituelle mauvaise foi.

— Je sais qu'il est très tentant d'en parler à nos proches, conjoints et autres amis, mais il n'en est pas question, insista Alya. Si vous avez besoin d'en discuter, c'est avec ceux qui sont dans cette pièce, et c'est tout.

— C'est bon, on a compris, dit Alix. Cela dit, je suis contente de savoir. Parce que quand même…Ben, c'est nous, quoi !

— On est leurs amis depuis vingt-cinq ans et on a vécu tout ça avec eux, revendiqua Ivan.

— Adrien ne l'a pas trop mal pris, dit timidement Sabrina.

— C'est vrai, reconnut Alya, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui imposer.

Chloé soupira exagérément.

— Mais c'est fait et tout le monde est content, affirma-t-elle. Pas la peine de faire semblant du contraire.

Une partie de ses anciens condisciples levèrent les yeux au ciel ou soupirèrent à leur tour. Kylian eut même un petit rire. Elle ne changerait jamais. Et ils devaient bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Ils avaient le droit de le savoir.

Et ils étaient tous énormément fiers d'être les meilleurs amis de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment fini. J'ai adoré écrire ce dernier chapitre (reveal, reveal, reveal...)

Merci de m'avoir suivie sur ces trois volets.

Mais je ne vous abandonne pas, car j'ai plusieurs histoires déjà écrites derrière. Restez à l'écoute ! A bientôt !


End file.
